You Can Run But You Can't Hide Naruchan !
by Cissy NoAi
Summary: TRAD.Après quelques années à fantasmer sur Naruto, le dernier descendant du Sharingan se décide finalement à agir et sort le grand jeu!Alors notre petit Naru-chan ferait mieux de surveiller ses arrières parce que son pire cauchemar commence maintenant...
1. Prologue: Il est temps

**Titre : You Can Run, But You Can't Hide Naruchan !**

**Auteur : Rikouchan**

**Traductrice : Cissy NoAi**

**Bêta-lectrice : Shik-Aya-chan et linaewen ilca**

**Genre : OOC/Yaoi**

**Couple/Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rating : M**

**.**

Cette histoire contient du** Yaoi, Slash, Lemon & Co… **bref une véritable relation** Homosexuelle **avec tout ce qui va avec ! C'est-à-dire avec des situations **EXPLICITES**, **DECRITES** – et j'en passe… **Alors si ca ne vous plait pas, je ne vous retiens pas ! Vous êtes prévenus. **

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à notre vénéré Masashi Kishimoto. De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.**

**DE PLUS, **il s'agit ici d'une **traduction** d'une fiction écrite par** Rikouchan **portant le même titre (petite note perso, je vous encourage à lire la fiction en anglais – elle est géniale)**. **Et que je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier de m'avoir donné l'autorisation de traduire et publier sa fiction en français. Vous trouverez par ailleurs cet auteur dans mes favoris.

Je voudrais également faire un petit clin d'œil à mes bêta, qui à mon humble avis, ont fait un travail remarquable en me corrigeant. Merci beaucoup ! ^^

Je sais que l'histoire a déjà été reprise en français par **Danaïde** – qui a fait un bon travail –encore en cours à l'heure actuelle.

.

**Aussi je vous rassure toute de suite, celle-ci est belle et bien finit ! Avec une publication de chapitre tous les quinze jours. **

**Notes :* J'espère avoir reprit le plus fidèlement possible l'histoire originale.**

**** NE PAS OUBLIER DE LIRE LE RATING **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue : Il est temps<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sais-tu… depuis combien de temps je te veux ? Te toucher, te tenir, t'enlacer, t'embrasser et te faire tellement d'autres choses… " fit une silhouette plongée dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire, se baignant et relaxant ses muscles tendus après une longue journée d'entraînement.<p>

Il caressa du bout des doigts la photographie qu'il tenait dans sa main. Celle-ci représentait une personne qui lui était très familière.

Les cheveux blonds brillants comme de l'or, une peau douce et hâlée, trois marques sur chaque joues, des muscles fins et le corps svelte proche de celui d'un enfant, une apparence presque féminine et des yeux bleus azurés les plus hypnotisant du monde.

"Mon amour… Sais-tu seulement que je t'ai toujours regardé. A chaque jour qui passait, plus tu grandissais, et plus tu devenais magnifique. Tu es mon seul soleil, mon souffle et ma vie. Oh, si tu savais depuis combien de temps je te désire mon petit renard."

La silhouette bascula la tête en arrière, ferma les yeux et souffla,

"Cependant… si seulement tu savais combien je pense à toi chaque seconde… Rêvant de toi nu sous moi, gémissant mon nom et moi te touchant, suçant, léchant et prenant ton corps sexy à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit. Je doute pouvoir attendre plus longtemps car je te veux tellement maintenant…"

Il se tut.

Le silence dura seulement une minute avant qu'un ricanement démoniaque ne se fasse entendre, devenant de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure. Soudain, les yeux de la silhouette s'ouvrirent révélant le sharingan rouge sang.

"Mais il me semble que l'heure est arrivée mon petit renard. Parce que dans les jours prochains, je te ferai mien. Je te ferai plier, te soumettre à moi, m'aimer et me regarder moi et personne d'autre ! Et moi seul pourrai te toucher ! Je montrerai à tout le monde que toi, mon amour, tu m'appartiens à moi et uniquement moi ! Je vais t'avoir mon petit Naru-chan et je vais te clamer que tu es mien !"

"… Après tout, un Uchiha obtient tout ce qu'il veut."

Un rire maniaque et malfaisant résonna dans tout le domaine Uchiha.

Naruto s'éveilla soudainement de son sommeil. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il devrait s'enfuir pendant qu'il le pouvait encore.

**A suivre…**

* * *

><p><strong>La suite dans 15 jours. <strong>


	2. Ch1 Ce n'est que le début

**Je préfère le redire une nouvelle fois. Et le referais pour chaque chapitre. **

Il s'agit ici d'une histoire contient du** Yaoi, Slash, Lemon & Co… **bref une véritable relation** Homosexuelle **avec tout ce qui va avec !

**Couple/Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer : Comme d'hab hein… tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à notre maître vénéré Masashi Kishimoto.**

**DE PLUS, **il s'agit ici d'une** traduction **d'une fiction écrite par** Rikouchan **portant le même titre.

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>RAR <strong>

**Tanuki-chan : **Et oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, vive les Sasuke pervers et possessifs ! On ne peut qu'imaginer ce qui va arriver au pauvre Naruto -_^

**Anonyme : **Merci. J'espère que l'histoire te plaira autant en français qu'en anglais. Et oui, une nouvelle fois, l'histoire est terminée ^^

**Gayel :** Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant -_^

* * *

><p><strong>Je l'ai déjà écrit avant, REGARDEZ, LISEZ, n'OUBLIEZ pas de lire les avant-propos ! Oui et re oui ! La traduction est belle et bien terminée avec une parution toutes les deux semaines. ^^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : C'est seulement le début…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Au terrain d'entraînement …<em>

Comme d'habitude, l'équipe sept était rassemblée sur le pont en train d'attendre leur bien-aimé sensei, qui comme d'habitude, était totalement dépourvu de tout sens de la ponctualité.

- Bon sang, Kakashi-sensei ! Il est encore en retard !

La voix bruyante ne provenait de nul autre que d'un braillard blond à grande gueule appelé Uzumaki Naruto, avant qu'il ne reçoive une claque sur la tête par Sakura.

- Tu n'as pas à crier aussi fort, baka !

Sasuke, qui s'était accoudé à la balustrade du pont, eut un petit sourire en coin. Il avait toujours trouvé son dobe blond amusant.

Naruto lança un regard furieux à l'Uchiha, avant de lui tourner le dos et commença un monologue intérieur.

_Stupide enfoiré ! Je souhaiterais effacer ce rictus de son visage ! Il se croit tellement intelligent ! Tout ce qu'il fait c'est sourire et continuer à me regarder fixement comme si j'étais un morceau de viande appétissante ! _

… _Attendez une seconde, il me regarde comme ça depuis que je suis là ?_

Naruto tourna alors lentement la tête du coté de l'Uchiha pour vérifier si celui-ci le regardait toujours.

_MERDE ! Il me fixe toujours avec ce regard ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec cet enfoiré ? Tu n'as pas encore pigé que c'est super embarrassant de regarder un autre mec de cette façon ? Merde... J'espère que je ne suis pas en train de rougir ! OH MON DIEU ! Est-ce qu'il vient de se lécher les lèvres là ! _

Sasuke ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Son petit renard blond en face de lui paraissait tellement mignon et appétissant.

Par ailleurs, il se contenait avec peine, résistant tant bien que mal à l'envie de lui sauter dessus et de le violer sur place.

_Ce dobe est si adorable et tellement bandant quand il rougit comme ça. Ça me donne envie de le prendre tout de suite. L'imaginer sous moi, gémissant mon nom. Mon dieu, je peux presque sentir sa peau hâlée, douce et musclée sous mes doigts. Hmm…. je me demande quel goût elle a. _

Sakura n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qui se tramait entre ces deux là. Tous les deux agissaient vraiment étrangement aujourd'hui. Pour une fois, Naruto semblait assez calme, et d'ailleurs pourquoi rougissait-il comme ça ?

Pire, pourquoi Sasuke-kun regardait-il Naruto comme ça ?

Sakura s'était déjà remise de Sasuke car elle s'était aperçue que ce n'était rien de plus qu'un béguin d'adolescente.

Et puis, elle les considérait davantage comme ses petits frères.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Sakura espérait que Kakashi-sensei arriverait bientôt avant que quelque chose n'arrive entre ces deux là.

- YO! Les salua Kakashi.

- Vous êtes en retard! Hurlèrent en chœur Naruto et Sakura.

- Désolé, désolé, j'étais occupé à nourrir mon dauphin ce matin et…

- MENTEUR !

- Ma…Ma… Un sourire apparut sous son masque.

C'était une salutation typique de l'équipe sept.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais juste venu pour que vous sachiez qu'aujourd'hui nous n'avons aucune mission.

- QUOI! Hurla Naruto. Vous nous avez fait ATTENDRE pendant trois PUTAIN d'heures et vous nous dites qu'il n'y a AUCUNE MISSION AUJOURD'HUI !

Même les deux autres fixaient méchamment leur Sensei.

- Hum… Haha… Calme-toi Naruto. En fait, vu que nous n'avions aucune mission aujourd'hui, je pensais organiser un petit combat amical. Après tout, vous avez encore besoin de perfectionner vos capacités de ninja pour le prochain examen de Jounin.

On pouvait très clairement deviner un autre sourire se dessiner sous le masque.

Pour le coup, plus un son ne s'éleva.

- Ok alors. Sasuke et Naruto feront équipe, et Sakura et moi nous formerons l'autre équipe. Commençons !

Naruto et Sasuke prirent leurs positions.

- Fait gaffe Teme ! Parc'que je vais te botter le cul aujourd'hui !

- Me botter le cul ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais tellement intéressé par mon cul, dobe. Un sourire cynique apparut sur le visage de l'Uchiha.

Naruto rougit à la réplique faisant sourire Sasuke.

_Hehehe ! Il rougit si facilement. Comment peut-il être aussi mignon ? Il y a-t-il une personne sur Terre qui soit plus adorable ? _

- Efface ce sourire de ton stupide visage ! Cria Naruto qui essayait encore de contrôler son rougissement.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, dobe ? Tu as un problème avec ça?

Oooh… Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait taquiner son petit dobe. Naruto grinça furieusement des dents.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Teme!

Sur ce, il attaqua l'Uchiha qui arborait un petit sourire satisfait. Mais comme tout le monde le sait, Naruto attaque toujours son ennemi sans réfléchir auparavant.

La chose suivante dont il fut conscient était qu'il était cloué à terre par Sasuke, qui le chevauchait. En effet, sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était fait plaquer au sol par Sasuke qui avait bloqué ses hanches. Naruto commença de nouveau à rougir quand il réalisa que leur position était embarrassante et pouvait prêter à confusion.

- Dégage de là, Teme ! Grogna-t-il en tentant de cacher son rougissement.

L'Uchiha sourit plus largement et approcha son visage du sien jusqu'à que ses lèvres effleurent l'oreille de Naruto. Puis murmura de sa voix la plus rauque « Non, j'aime assez cette position. »

Cette phrase murmurée et cette voix rauque envoyèrent à Naruto des frissons vers le bas de sa colonne vertébrale. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de Sasuke si près de son oreille qu'il recommença à rougir. Cette fois, il était aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Voyant Naruto devenir si mignon quand il rougissait, il ne put résister et il lécha le lobe de son oreille et le mordilla. Naruto glapit de surprise et se mit à rougir dix fois plus.

_Qu'est-ce que qui ne va pas avec ce putain d'abruti ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mangé ce matin pour qu'il agisse de cette façon ? Pourquoi il me fait ça à moi ! Il est gay ?_

… … _PAS POSSIBLE!_

Il commença alors à se tortiller afin de se libérer de l'étreinte possessive de l'Uchiha mais en vain. C'était comme si celui-ci s'était collé à lui telle une moule à son rocher.

Cependant, le blond n'avait pas remarqué quand se tortillant ainsi il avait seulement réussit à exciter l'Uchiha encore plus.

Sasuke prit ensuite toute l'oreille dans sa bouche et commença à la sucer. Un frisson de plaisir parcourra dans son corps, et Naruto ne put réprimer un gémissement. Ce qui excita encore plus l'Uchiha. Il suça plus fort et laissa une traînée de salive couler le long du bas de l'oreille de Naruto.

_Mmm ...Dieu doit être extrêmement clément aujourd'hui_, pensa-t-il.

- Ahem.

_Peut être pas._

**A suivre…**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier véritable chapitre qui lance l'histoire. croyez-moi, il y aura plein d'autres situations qui ne manqueront pas de piquants. ^^<strong>

**Sinon, c'est comme d'hab, il faut juste cliquer dessous si ca vous dit. **

**A dans deux semaines ^^ **


	3. Ch2 Quelqu'un veut des Ramen?

**Je préfère le redire une nouvelle fois. Et le referais pour chaque chapitre. **

Il s'agit ici d'une histoire contient du** Yaoi, Slash, Lemon & Co… **bref une véritable relation** Homosexuelle **avec tout ce qui va avec !

**Couple/Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à notre vénéré Masashi Kishimoto. **De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.

**DE PLUS, **il s'agit ici d'une** traduction **d'une fiction écrite par** Rikouchan **portant le même titre.

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>RAR<strong>

**Tanuki-chan : **xD Si cette comparaison t'a plu, attends de voir les prochaines, tu ne va pas t'ennuyer. ^^

**Anonyme : **Merci beaucoup à toi pour ta review. C'est un plaisir.

**Macawe sama : **Oui je sais, c'est la dure loi de la publication à chapitre. Mais comme dit l'adage, plus on attend mieux c'est. -_^ Pour être honnête le Sasuke pervers à fait l'unanimité, mdr ! Merci pour ta review.

**Gayel :** ahahah pauvre Sakura, je crois qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup d'admirateurs/admiratrices. xD Merci, et comme tu dis, vive le Sasu sadiquement pervers et aux commandes. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Des ramen quelqu'un ?<strong>

* * *

><p>- Ahem.<p>

C'était Kakashi. Naruto s'empourpra à nouveau devenant deux fois plus rouge qu'avant.

_MERDE ! J'ai oublié que Kakashi et Sakura nous regardaient! Oh mon dieu, Oh mon dieu, comment je vais pouvoir leur faire face maintenant ! C'est tellement EMBARRASSANT !_

Sasuke arrêta immédiatement ce qu'il faisait et grogna.

_PUTAIN ! Je vais sérieusement tuer la personne qui a interrompu mon précieux moment avec mon Dobe-chan! _

_Hohoho ! C'est même encore mieux que lire Icha-Icha Paradise ! Je me demande quelle serait la réaction d'Iruka-chan si je l'informais que son petit Naruto-chan est en train de faire des choses coquines avec le célèbre Uchiha ! Hehehehe!_

Sakura, piqua un fard et se pinça le nez pour essayer d'en arrêter le saignement. C'était la scène la plus érotique qu'elle avait jamais vue, surtout lorsque celle-ci se déroulait entre deux garçons.

_Oh Mon Dieu! C'était trop CHAUD ! SHANNARO ! Il faut vraiment que je le dise à Ino ! (GLOUSSE!)_

- Je pense que ce n'est pas le moment approprié pour faire ça, les garçons. Vous devriez au moins mettre vos hormones de côté et vous contrôler jusqu'à la fin de l'entraînement. Et un sourire apparut de nouveau sous son masque.

Sasuke leur lança son fameux regard de la mort made in Uchiha, visant plus particulièrement Kakashi, en se promettant intérieurement de tuer cet homme une fois qu'il aurait réclamé Naruto comme sien.

Avant de se relever, il mordit une dernière fois l'oreille de Naruto tout en lui pressant une dernière fois les fesses. _Bientôt mon Naru-chan, bientôt tes fesses m'appartiendront et je m'assurerais que tu sois incapable de marcher pendant une SEMAINE !_ Dans son esprit se forma alors un sourire démoniaque alors qu'il pressait de nouveau les fesses de Naruto avant de se lever et de s'éloigner du terrain d'entraînement.

Naruto glapit lors qu'il sentit la pression sur ses fesses. _Beurk ! Comment cet enfoiré ose-t-il me toucher les fesses ? _Une adorable et légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues avant qu'il ne hurle sur Sasuke.

- TOI…TOI…. ESPECE DE PERVERS !

Sasuke sourit et fourra ses mains dans ses poches, s'éloignant progressivement, jusqu'à être hors de vue.

- Ma…Ma….Restons-en là pour aujourd'hui, voulez-vous. A plus ! Kakashi disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Il était parti retrouver de son _dauphin-chan_.(1)

- Hum, je crois que je vais aller chez Ino-la-truie. Bye Naruto !

Sakura partit également se dirigeant chez la blonde. Elle avait hâte de raconter à Ino ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Naruto, étant le dernier sur le terrain d'entraînement, se leva et se dirigea vers son restaurant préféré, Ichiraku Ramen. Il avait vraiment besoin de quelque chose calmer son esprit après ce qui venait juste de se passer et les Ramen semblaient être la meilleure solution.

_Au stand de ramen…_

Pendant que Naruto mangeait ses ramen au miso, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il se passait avec son prétendu meilleur ami et rival.

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce teme ? Il agit trop bizarrement aujourd'hui. Il ne s'était jamais conduit comme ça avant. La façon dont il m'a regardé, et ce sourire. Si différent que de celui qu'il fait d'habitude ! Rien avoir avec ce qu'il faisait d'habitude et je dois avouer que ça me fait un peu flipper! Et pire que tout, il m'a molesté devant Kakashi et Sakura ! Rahhh… il n'a vraiment aucune honte. _

_Cela dit… s'était terriblement bon quand il m'a sucé l'oreille… HEIN ? QUOI! ATTENDEZ UNE MINUTE! JE N'AI PAS DIT ÇA! JE NE SUIS PAS GAY ! Je suis hétéro ! J'aime les filles ! C'est vrai ! J'aime les VAGINS ! Alors il N'Y A PAS MOYEN que JE SOIS GAY ! Sasuke est peut-être GAY mais pas MOI ! _

_Mais alors… Sasuke est vraiment gay ? Je veux dire, en y repensant, il n'a jamais montré aucun intérêt pour les filles qui se jetaient à ses pieds juste pour être sa petite amie ! Alors il est peut être GAY ? Mais il est mon meilleur ami ! Et mon meilleur ami est…est…gay…Oh…Mon…Dieu !_

- JE LE CROIS PAS !

- Ne pas croire quoi, dobe ? Souffla une voix rauque à son oreille.

- AAAAHHH !

Naruto bondit hors de son siège atterrissant sur celui d'à côté. Cependant, quand il retomba, il sentit sous ses fesses quelque chose de souple et dur à la fois, se demandant depuisquand les sièges étaient si moelleux à Ichiraku…

Il réalisa bientôt sur quoi, ou plutôt sur qui, il était assit lorsque deux bras musclés s'enroulèrent autour sa taille fine.

- Ma… Ma … Naru-chan, je ne savais pas que tu voulais t'asseoir sur moi. Est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse manger aussi, hum ? Murmura de nouveau la même voix rauque à son oreille.

- ARGHHHHH !

Naruto essaya de se soustraire à l'étreinte qu'exerçait les bras de l'Uchiha afin de s'enfuir. Mais Sasuke l'attira davantage sur ses genoux et resserra fermement ses bras autour de Naruto.

- LAISSE-MOI PARTIR ESPECE DE SALE ENFOIRE PERVERS ! Hurla Naruto alors qu'il se sentait rougir de nouveau.

Jamais il n'avait autant rougit de toute sa vie. Sasuke ignora ses hurlements et le retourna pour que Naruto lui fasse face.

- A-ARRETE de me regarder comme CA, PERVERS et LAISSE MOI PARTIR !

Il essaya de repousser l'Uchiha mais sa tentative fut une nouvelle fois vaine. Sasuke rapprocha alors son visage du sien jusqu'à qu'ils se frôlent.

- Mais Naru-chan, je dois d'abord te débarbouiller. Est-ce que tu sais que lorsque tu manges, tu es pire qu'un enfant ?

Eh bien c'était assez vrai, Naruto mangeait réellement comme un enfant. On pouvait voir de petits morceaux de Ramen sur ses joues et un peu de soupe miso dégoulinant de sa bouche.

_Attends, est-ce qu'il vient juste de m'appeler Naru-chan ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par 'me débarbouiller' ?_

…_. Tu dois sûrement se foutre de moi !...BEURK !_

- N'Y PENSE MEME PAS Mmmmpf !

Sasuke avait déjà écrasé ses lèvres sur les siennes, si souples. Il les mordilla alors, et lécha lentement autour la commissure en tourbillonnant, essayant de récupérer chaque petite goutte de la soupe miso.

Naruto avait tellement rougit que ses oreilles en devinrent écarlates également. Il commença à se tortiller pour s'extirper de l'emprise de l'Uchiha, ce qui irrita beaucoup Sasuke. Il utilisa une de ses mains pour se saisir celles de Naruto et les maintenir derrière son dos, tandis que de l'autre, il tenait fermement son menton.

Sasuke retourna à son travail. Il lécha lentement enlevant les morceaux de ramen sur ses joues sans en oublier une miette. Sa langue voyagea ensuite vers les lèvres de son prisonnier, caressant leurs contours et les suçant. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

Après avoir fini de nettoyer le blond, Sasuke éloigna son visage et libéra son menton. Naruto baissa immédiatement les yeux et respira lourdement. Sasuke souriait, fier de son travail. Il libéra ensuite les mains de Naruto.

Une fois que Naruto réussit à reprendre une respiration quasi-normale, il releva lentement la tête pour s'apercevoir que tous les clients d'Ichiraku, en incluant Teuchi(2) et sa fille, les fixaient avec de grands yeux écarquillés, aussi ronds que des soucoupes. On pouvait même voir chaque visage devenir écarlate. Tous les gens présents étaient totalement stupéfiés par la scène. Il faut dire que c'était vraiment rare de voir deux beaux jeunes hommes montrant leur affection en public.

Une nuance très prononcée de rouge apparut sur le visage de Naruto encore une fois. Il sauta rapidement loin de Sasuke et s'enfuit de la salle. Cela avait été tout simplement trop embarrassant pour lui.

Sasuke haussa uniquement les épaules comme si de rien ne s'était passé mais il souriait intérieurement.

_Héhé. Cette fois je t'ai laissé partir facilement mon petit renard. Mais la prochaine fois, je ne le ferais pas. Bientôt tu te soumettras à moi, mon petit Naru-chan, je ferais tout pour ça ! _Pensa-il en ricanant intérieurement de façon démoniaque.

Avant de partir, il déposa la monnaie sur le comptoir afin de régler la note des ramens de Naruto et sortit de l'échoppe.

**A suivre…**

* * *

><p>(1) dauphin-chan c'est bien sûr Iruka -_^ Pour ceux ou celles qui l'ignorent encore iruka signifie bien dauphin en japonais.<p>

(2) Teuchi est le père d'Ayame et le propriétaire de _Ichiraku_.

**A dans deux semaines… **


	4. Ch3 Les bains de l'horreur

**Je préfère le redire une nouvelle fois. Et le referais pour chaque chapitre. **

Il s'agit ici d'une histoire contient du** Yaoi, Slash, Lemon & Co… **bref une véritable relation** Homosexuelle **avec tout ce qui va avec !

**Couple/Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à notre vénéré Masashi Kishimoto. **De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.

**DE PLUS, **il s'agit ici d'une** traduction **d'une fiction écrite par** Rikouchan **portant le même titre.

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>RAR<strong>

**Gayel:** Oh oui, comme tu dis. Naruto n'a pas finir de rougir (pour notre plus grad plaisir d'ailleurs -_^ ).

**Clairounette:** Merci beaucoup, c'était un grand plaisir. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>!\ Avertissement /!\**

**Présence de Lime dans ce chapitre**

_(Alors régalez-vous -_^_** )**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Les bains de l'Horreur<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chez Naruto… <em>

(BAM !)

Naruto referma en claquant la porte de son appartement. Il s'y appuya pour essayer de reprendre son souffle. Après l'incident au stand de ramen, il avait immédiatement couru droit chez lui. Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était senti autant embarrassé. Son visage était encore rouge. Il posa les mains sur ses joues et glissa lentement le long de la porte jusqu'à s'asseoir par terre contre celle-ci, maudissant Sasuke et hurlant mentalement contre lui.

_ARRRRRGGG ! C'ETAIT LA CHOSE LA PLUS EMBARRASSANTE que j'ai JAMAIS vécu ! Et c'est entièrement LA PUTAIN DE FAUTE DE CET ENFOIRE LUBIDINEUX ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est ? Un EXHIBITIONNISTE ! _

_Tout d'abord, Kakashi et Sakura, et maintenant les gens à l'Ichiraku ! MAIS PUTAIN QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS AVEC LUI ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ME fait ça ? Est-ce que c'est juste pour M'EMBARRASSER ou QUOI ! _

_Est-ce qu'il est à ce point obsédé qu'il a besoin de ME MOLESTER en public ? N'a-t-il pas honte ! S'il voulait me molester, il pourrait au moins le faire QUELQUE PART EN PRIVEE !_

… _Attendez… je ne viens pas juste de dire ça, n'est-ce pas ? _

… _Glups, tu l'as bien dit, sans parler de cette langue chaude et humide léchant ton visage et la façon dont il a sucé tes lèvres doucement. Oh Dieu c'était vraiment une sensation merveilleuse…_

_ARGHHH ! NON !NON !NON !NON !NON !NON !NON !NON !NON !NON ! CE N'ETAIT PAS MERVEILLEURX DU TOUT ! _

_JE N'AI PAS AIME CA DU TOUT ! PAS POSSIBLE ! ET je n'ai pas été allumé par cet ENFOIRE ! JAMAIS DE LA VIE ! OH NON ! _

_Si jamais il me fait ça une nouvelle fois, je jure que je lui botterai les fesses jusqu'en enfer comme il se doit ! Tout à fait ! Parce PERSONNE n'a jamais chamboulé UZUMAKI NARUTO ! ET je N'ai PAS peur de cet ENFOIRE D'UCHIHA ! YEAH ! _

(TOC !)(TOC !)

- AAAAAHHH !

Naruto sauta loin de la porte et se recula en rampant.

- Oi Naruto ! Tu es là ? Tsss, c'est galère.

- Shi-Shikamaru ? C-c'est t-toi ? Demanda Naruto en bégayant ses mots. _Pfiou… dieu merci ce n'est pas Sasuke._

- Ouais. Je venais juste de demander si tu voulais te joindre à nous. On va aux bains publics plus tard. Alors tu veux venir ?

_Nous ? Qui d'autre viens ? Oh s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît j'espère que ce teme ne vient pas._ Naruto se releva lentement et marcha vers la porte, avant de l'ouvrir.

Shikamaru se tenait devant lui, avec son habituel air ennuyé sur le visage.

- Euh… qui d'autre vient ? Demanda Naruto.

- Tss, quelle galère. Eh bien, moi, Choji, Neji, Kiba, Shino et Lee viennent. Alors tu veux te joindre à nous ?

Naruto fut soulagé quand il n'entendit pas le nom de Sasuke dans la liste. Alors il répondit joyeusement un « comptez sur moi ! »

Shikamaru acquiesça.

- Très bien, on se voit à seize heures aux bains publics. Ja ne, fit-il quittant l'appartement de Naruto aussitôt après.

Naruto ferma la porte et alla préparer ses affaires de bain pendant qu'il fredonnait joyeusement.

_Eh bien, aussi longtemps que Sasuke ne sera pas là, tout ira bien ! _

Oh, comme il se trompait.

_Aux bains publics… _

Tous les garçons se rejoignirent comme prévu aux bains publics de Konoha à seize heures. Naruto scanna rapidement les alentours à la recherche d'un certain Uchiha, mais grâce à sa bonne étoile, le brun n'était pas en vue. Rassuré, le blond rentra alors rejoindre les autres dans les onsen où rapidement, ils s'immergèrent dans l'eau chaude.

- Alors Naruto, comment ça se passe avec l'Uchiha? Vous vous entendez mieux ? Lança Kiba le premier pour commencer la conversation.

Naruto rougit immédiatement à la mention de l'Uchiha et se maudit intérieurement._ Pourquoi est-ce que, de tous les sujets qui possibles, il a fallu qu'il commence la conversation par ce putain d'enfoiré ? _

- Euh… hehe… on fait aller.

Naruto se força à sourire et rigola nerveusement. Neji haussa un sourcil. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

- Vraiment? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu de Sakura, répondit Kiba.

Naruto piqua un fard._ Putain! Ne me dites pas que Sakura-chan à vendu la mèche sur ce qu'il s'est passé au terrain d'entraînement! Grrrr… Oh génial, j'ai vraiment besoin de le cacher ! __Et VITE! _

**-** De-de quoi tu parles Kiba? Rien ne s'est vraiment passé entre moi et ce bâtard. Elle jase seulement. C'est une fille après tout. Elle lance des rumeurs tout le temps qui la plupart ne sont pas vrai, tu sais. Hehe.

_Bien penser Naruto! Tu peux te féliciter!_

- Oh? Alors pourquoi ton visage est rouge? Cette fois, c'était au tour de Choji de poser la question, faisant piquer à Naruto un fard énorme faisant concurrence à un plat de chili.

_Merde! Comment je suis suppose répondre à ça! Pense vite ! Pense vite ! Rahh… Qu'est-ce que je vais dire ? _

- Peut être que l'eau est trop chaude pour lui. J'ai raison Naruto-kun ? Répondit Lee pour Naruto.

_Oh Merci Gros Sourcils! Tu me SAUVES vraiment LA VIE! _

- Ya! Ya! Haha! C'est ça! Bien sûr que l'eau est chaude.

Naruto commença à s'éventer et se remit à rire nerveusement, faisant apparaître une goutte sur la tête de chacun dans le bassin.

- Euh… vous savez quoi, je pense que je devrais sortir d'ici un moment pour me rafraîchir. Hehe ! Déclara-t-il alors qu'il sortait du bassin, enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille fine.

- Tu reviendras plus tard? Demanda Kiba.

Naruto se retourna pour leur faire face.

- Euh… ouais! Une fois que j'aurais pris l'air. A plus tard les gars!

Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde avant que déjà il ne heurte quelqu'un tandis qu'il retournait la tête, tombant à terre durement sur les fesses, sa serviette se dénouant de sa taille.

- WOWWW! REGARDE OU TU VAS ENFOIRE!

Naruto ferma les yeux sous la douleur qui parcourait son arrière train avant de frotter ensuite lentement ses pauvres fesses douloureuses.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne regardes pas devant toi quand tu marches, idiot.

_C-Cette voix… Non. Ça ne peut pas être... _

Naruto ouvrit lentement les yeux et leva la tête. Il aurait pu pleurer à l'instant quand il vit qui était la personne. Vraiment, Dieu n'était pas très miséricordieux aujourd'hui.

- Yo Sasuke ! Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu arriverais, demanda Shikamaru.

- Hn, fut la seule réponse de l'Uchiha.

Sasuke abaissa son regard pour regarder Naruto et sourit.

- … Dobe.

Essayant de contrôler son rougissement, Naruto lui hurla.

- TEME ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Usuratonkachi. Shikamaru m'a invité bien évidemment.

Le sourire de Sasuke s'agrandit. _Sérieusement, je ne serais même pas venu si Shikamaru n'avait pas mentionné que mon petit dobe-chan était aussi ici. _

Naruto se retourna et hurla sur Shikamaru.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais aussi invité cet enfoiré ?

Shikamaru se frotta les tempes.

- Tsss. C'est vraiment encore plus galère. Je l'ai rencontré pendant que je rentrais de chez toi. Alors, je lui ai demandé et voila, finit-il ainsi clôturant la conversation. Il était clairement trop paresseux pour pousser l'explication plus loin.

Naruto soupira tristement et était sur le point de se lever quand il remarqua que l'Uchiha le fixait toujours.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fixes Teme!

Sasuke ne répondit pas se contentant de le regarder. Naruto commençait à se poser des questions et baissa la tête pour se regarder.

_Oh non._

_Oh Oui._ Sasuke était actuellement en train de regarder son membre exposé à la vue de tous. Il avait oublié que la serviette avait glissé de son corps.

- RAAHHHH!

Naruto prit rapidement la serviette étendue près de lui et couvrit son membre tout en piquant un fard énorme.

- PERVERS STUPIDE!

Naruto se leva précipitamment, enroulant à nouveau la serviette autour de sa taille avant de tenter de se carapater. Il fut malheureusement coupé dans son élan lorsque l'Uchiha attrapa sa main.

- Ou est-ce que tu penses aller, crétin ? Demanda Sasuke en regardant Naruto.

_Tu ne va définitivement aller nulle part pendant que je serais ici Naru-chan. Est-ce que tu sais que tu es encore plus appétissant lorsque tu es nu ? Je pourrais presque te goûter. _

- Laisse-moi Teme ! J'ai juste besoin d'aller prendre l'air loin de cette chaleur. _La vérité c'est_ _que je veux m'éloigner de toi espèce de bâtard pervers ! Et très, Très, Très LOIN !_

- Oh? Je ne savais pas que tu ne pouvais pas supporter une petite chaleur dobe. Tu es aussi faible? Le railla Sasuke avec un sourire sinistre.

- Je ne suis pas FAIBLE TEME! Je peux supporter autant de chaleur que tu veux. Même ICI !

- Prouve-le moi dans ce cas idiot.

- Bien! Et ne m'appelle pas idiot!

Naruto retourna dans le bassin une nouvelle fois, sans savoir qu'il tombait dans le piège de l'Uchiha. Sasuke le suivit, souriant intérieurement et s'installa près de lui. Naruto le regarda avant de s'éloigner un peu plus loin. Après cette scène, tout le monde retourna à sa relaxation.

Naruto soupira une nouvelle fois et ferma les yeux, faisant de son mieux pour se calmer.

_Eh bien, je ne pense pas que je devrais m'inquiéter du fait qu'il me moleste ici. Après tout, il est impossible qu'il fasse quelque chose avec les gars à côté. Ouais! Il n'osera pas. _

Comme il se trompait. Encore.

Soudainement, Naruto sentit quelque chose toucher sa cuisse. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement, alors qu'il mettait lentement une main dans l'eau pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait, se gelant immédiatement quand il trouva qu'il touchait une autre main.

Il tourna la tête vers la droite et vit Sasuke, le visage calme et les yeux fermés, qui se reposait contre un rocher. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec son visage._Etait-ce un sourire ? _Même avec les vapeurs brumeuses autour d'eux, Naruto était certain qu'il avait vu un sourire sur le visage de l'enfoiré. _QUEL PERVERS !_

La main commença à bouger remontant de plus en plus haut faisant paniquer Naruto qui utilisa sa main pour attraper celle baladeuse de l'Uchiha et la repousser. Cependant, la main pâle continua son ascension de plus en plus élevée. Naruto était à présent en train de remuer dans l'eau, essayant d'utiliser ses deux mains cette fois-ci, en vain.

Le rougissement sur son visage, dont la couleur se rapprochait à présent d'une betterave, s'étendit jusqu'aux oreilles. La main de Sasuke atteignit son sexe et commença à le masser. Naruto se mordit les lèvres dans l'espoir de retenir ses gémissements, ses mains agrippant fortement la main de l'Uchiha. Bientôt, la coquine se mit à le branler lentement, glissant de haut en bas sur toute sa longueur. Le membre devenait de plus en plus dur, commençant doucement mais fermement à se bander.

Se mordant encore les lèvres, il regarda l'Uchiha. Il avait aussi remarqué que son sourire était plus prononcé._ Uhh… MAUDIT… SOIT aah… CET ENFOIRE aahhh… POUR AVOIR uuhhh… DE SI… LONGUES MAINS ! _

La main de Sasuke se promenait à présent sur le gland commençant à frotter tout autour amenant Naruto à étouffer un gémissement. Il plaqua rapidement ses mains sur sa bouche et leva les yeux pour voir si les autres s'étaient rendu compte de quelque chose. Ce qui heureusement n'était pas le cas. Mais il avait vraiment besoin de faire quelque chose pour ça avant qu'ils deviennent conscients de la situation.

Le pouce de la main audacieuse tournoya autour de son extrémité si bien que Naruto ne put plus se retenir et craqua, laissant s'écouler lentement un peu de pré-sperme. Grâce à Dieu, cachée par la vapeur.

Bientôt, la main commença à se resserrer, exerçant une douce pression, et le branla de haut en bas plus rapidement sur sa longueur. Massant en même temps son entrejambe avant de reprendre ce qu'il faisait initialement. Naruto se mordit les lèvres si fort afin d'étouffer un gémissement que celles-ci en saignèrent. Sa respiration devenait plus lourde, son visage avait de vives teintes de rouge et ses yeux étaient déjà à moitié fermés.

C'était beaucoup trop et Naruto avait déjà atteint ses limites. Il renversa sa tête en arrière.

- Uuh….Uuuwaaahhh!

Naruto se libéra finalement dans l'eau. Heureusement grâce à l'eau et à la vapeur tout autour, son sperme ne pourrait pas être vu. Il prit ensuite lentement plusieurs inspirations. Ses entraînements ne l'avaient jamais autant fatigué.

L'Uchiha donna une dernière pression sur le membre mou et éloigna sa main, en souriant.

_Tu penses que c'est assez bon pour toi mon Naru-chan. Eh ! Attends un peu que tu m'appartiennes et que je te prenne. Tu gémiras alors dix fois plus fort que ça, sois en certain. _

Après avoir reprit son soufflé, Naruto releva les yeux. Cette fois-ci, il se dit qu'il aurait pu mourir de honte. Les garçons le regardaient avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Ok, alors ils avaient déjà compris, probablement au moment où ils l'avaient entendu gémir si fort.

Aucun ne murmurait un seul mot. Une teinte rosée était apparue sur chaque visage, comprenant même ceux de Neji, Shikamaru et… SHINO ! Sasuke était le seul qui avait gardé un visage froid et impassible.

Naruto plongea dans l'eau, s'y enfonçant pour cacher son incroyable visage pourpre. Il n'aurait pas pu être davantage embarrassé !

Kiba fut le premier à briser le silence.

- Euh… Naru…

- ARGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ce fut la cerise sur le gâteau. Naruto sauta hors de l'eau et s'enfuit de la zone à la vitesse de la lumière, oubliant complètement sa serviette ! Toutes les personnes de l'établissement se regardèrent abasourdies par la scène. La plupart pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un fou en cavale. Les garçons cependant, continuaient de fixer l'endroit où il s'était baigné.

Neji fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Il se secoua la tête et regarda ensuite l'Uchiha.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient réellement de se passer entre toi et Naruto? Demanda-t-il.

Sasuke haussa seulement les épaules.

- Hn.

**A suivre…**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé ce début d'offensive. ^^ <strong>

**La suite dans 15 jours. **


	5. CH4 DANGER! DANGER!

**Je préfère le redire une nouvelle fois. Et le referais pour chaque chapitre. **

Il s'agit ici d'une histoire contient du** Yaoi, Slash, Lemon & Co… **bref une véritable relation** Homosexuelle **avec tout ce qui va avec !

**Couple/Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à notre vénéré Masashi Kishimoto. **De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.

**DE PLUS, **il s'agit ici d'une** traduction **d'une fiction écrite par** Rikouchan **portant le même titre.

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : DANGER ! DANGER !<strong>

* * *

><p>- NON! NON! NON! NON! NON! Pourquoi est-ce que ce PUTAIN D'ENFOIRE doit me faire ça, à MOI! Et pourquoi j'ai ce STUPIDE SENTIMENT à l'intérieur quand il le fait! ARGHHHH ! Ce n'est PAS ce que je suis supposé RESSENTIR ! JE NE SUIS PAS GAY!<p>

Naruto hurlait en tournant et retournant dans sa chambre et en tirant sur ses mèches blondes. Il était trop furieux contre l'Uchiha, sans compter son embarras.

Après l'incident aux bains publics, Naruto s'était téléporté chez lui et s'était s'enfermé dans son appartement.

- Bon sang ! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui se passe sérieux, mais Sasuke agit vraiment, vraiment, vraiment bizarrement aujourd'hui! Comme… comme un CHIEN EN CHALEUR!

Naruto s'effondra sur son lit. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour.

(Toc! Toc!)

Naruto se figea, une goutte se sueur coulant sur son front.

_Oh non, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, dites-moi qu'il n'est pas à la fenêtre ! Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ! Attends… peut être que ce n'est pas lui. NON! On ne peut pas en être sur!_

(Toc! Toc! Toc!)

Le jeune homme déglutit.

_Très bien Naruto. Calme toi. Si c'est lui, alors tout ce que tu as à faire est d'invoquer des kage bushin et de t'enfuir par la porte! Ouais, c'est ce que je vais faire. _

Naruto tourna lentement la tête et vit un visage masqué très familier juste devant lui.

- YO!

- AAAAAAAHHHH !

Naruto tomba de son lit et se cogna durement la tête contre le sol.

- Ma… Ma… Naruto. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si bruyant, tu sais.

- Merde Kakashi! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici! Et comment êtes-vous entré ? Eclata Naruto en lui jetant un regard mauvais et en massant la bosse sur sa tête.

- Awww… Naruto-chan, est-ce que ton sensei ne peut pas rendre visite à son élève favori? D'ailleurs, tu as laissé ta fenêtre déverrouillée, fit-il, un énorme sourire sous le masque.

- MENTEUR! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Et NE m'appelez PAS NARUTO-CHAN ! Lui hurla le blond.

Cependant, il était rassuré que ce soit Kakashi et pas Sasuke.

- Hokage-sama veut te voir dans son bureau immédiatement, expliqua le jounin avant de sortir son livre orange et de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

- (Soupir) Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut cette vieille sorcière maintenant ?

Naruto secoua la tête et se releva avant de sortir de son appartement et de se diriger vers la tour de l'Hokage.

_A la tour de l'Hokage…_

- Oi Tsunade obachan! Pourquoi vous m'avez appelé ? Hurla Naruto alors qu'il faisait irruption dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

- Gaki ! Montre un peu plus de respect envers ton Hokage ! Hurla à son tour Tsunade en se frottant le front, calmant ses maux de tête.

Naruto s'assit sur la chaise en face du bureau de l'Hokage.

- Ouais, ouais, peu importe. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux de toute façon ?

- (Soupir) Il y a une mission pour toi.

Les oreilles de Naruto se redressèrent.

_Est-ce que je viens d'entendre qu'il y a une mission pour moi ?... OUI ! Cette fois, je vais pouvoir m'éloigner de ce bâtard de Sasuke et peut être que cela m'aidera même à oublier cet incident ! TRES BIEN ! _

- Quelle mission ? Quelle mission ? Ne, ne Tsunade obaa-chan ? Eclata le blond super excité en rebondissant sur son siège.

Tsunade leva un sourcil, avant de soupirer à nouveau sentant une autre migraine arriver.

- Silence Gaki! Laisse-moi d'abord expliquer. Le Mizukage a un important parchemin à nous remettre. Ta mission est juste de le récupérer.

Naruto cligna simplement des yeux pendant que Tsunade lui retournait un sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait le torturer avec ce genre de missions.

- C'EST TOUT ? PAS PLUS ? Lui cria-t-il.

Tsunade l'ignora tout simplement en dérangeant quelques papiers.

- Non. Juste pour que tu saches, c'est une mission de classe A. alors, il y aura de dangereux ninjas qui poursuivront le parchemin. Par conséquent, tu devras le protéger de tous dangers.

Naruto se laissa retomber sur sa chaise.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est cette mission merdique ! Mais bon, c'est mieux que rien. Tant que je peux m'éloigner de cet enfoiré, tout est bon. _

- Bien, je l'accepte.

Le sourire de Tsunade s'agrandit.

- Bien ! Et avant que tu partes, n'oublie pas que tu dois rencontrer ton coéquipier pour cette mission à la porte du village demain matin à huit heures.

- Un coéquipier ? Pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'un coéquipier pour cette mission? Je peux m'en charger tout seul !

Naruto était surprit lorsqu'elle mentionna ce coéquipier. Le croyait-elle si faible?

- Je sais que tu peux t'en occuper tout seul, mais cette mission requiert au moins deux ninjas. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais combien tu détestes ça Naruto mais c'est un ordre de ton Hokage, lui déclara Tsunade d'une voix sévère.

Naruto la regarda longuement, mais contre toute attente, il ne discuta pas. Il savait qu'elle se souciait beaucoup de lui, le traitant comme son propre petit-fils et que si quelque chose lui arrivait… elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. De toute façon, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à débattre. Il en avait déjà eu assez pour aujourd'hui.

- Bien, comme tu veux vieille sorcière, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir. Je ferais en sorte que cette mission soit un succès! Tu sais que je ne reviendrais pas sur ma parole puisque que c'est mon nindo !

Tsunade lui sourit. C'était bien son Naruto tout craché.

- Je sais que tu peux le faire. Maintenant fiche le camp ! J'ai beaucoup de travail à faire.

- Tu devrais prendre des pauses Tsunade obaa-chan. Tu es trop vieille pour ce genre de choses ! Chaque fois que je te vois, je remarque l'apparition de trois nouvelles rides sur ton front.

- QUOI!

Tsunade se leva dangereusement de son siège.

Naruto sauta rapidement de sa chaise et se précipita vers la porte en riant.

- Sale gamin! Je vais m'assurer qu'il en reçoive une quand il reviendra.

Elle se rassit sur son siège et regarda la silhouette qui se tenait debout dans le coin sombre à l'angle de la pièce.

- C'est fait. Tu as ce que tu voulais, alors maintenant à toi de remplir ta part du marché.

- Hn.

La silhouette marcha vers l'Hokage et déposa une mallette noire sur son bureau.

Tsunade l'ouvrit lentement. L'intérieur était rempli de billets, assez pour acheter la moitié du village. Les yeux de la blonde s'écarquillèrent, jamais dans sa vie elle n'avait vu autant d'argent.

- Etes-vous satisfaite Hokage-sama? Demanda la silhouette, arborant un petit sourire satisfait.

Elle referma la mallette et la cacha dans le tiroir de son bureau. Elle regarda la silhouette et lui retourna son sourire.

- Très, répondit-elle simplement.

- Ça a été un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous Hokage-sama.

La silhouette sortit ensuite silencieusement du bureau, un sombre sourire malicieux sur le visage.

_Le matin suivant. _

_Aux portes de Konoha…_

- T-T-TOI! TU ES MON PARTENAIRE DE MISSION ? Hurla Naruto de rage en pointant la silhouette familière.

- Hn. Dobe.

Et ouais, son coéquipier pour cette mission n'était nul autre que l'Uchiha lui-même. Un sourire amusé apparut sur son beau visage. Il avait soudoyé l'Hokage avec des tonnes d'argent juste pour avoir une mission seule avec son kitsune. Tout le monde savait comment réagissait Tsunade quand l'argent entrait en compte.

Naruto tomba à genoux et essaya de retenir ses larmes. Pourquoi Dieu était si cruel avec lui ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal récemment ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Sasuke s'accroupit devant lui et posa sa main sur la joue douce et imberbe de Naruto en la caressant doucement. Le blond le regardait simplement faire tel un zombie, avant de finalement reprendre ses esprits quand il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il gifla la main de Sasuke pour l'éloigner et se releva.

- POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU ME FAIS CA? ARRETE DE M'EMBARRASSER ! ET POUR TON INFORMATION, JE NE SUIS PAS GAY ! Hurla-t-il à l'Uchiha.

_Il ne pige pas que je ne suis pas gay ! Je suis seulement intéressé par les filles, pas les garçons ! A moins que je sois bisexuel… RAHHH ! NON ! J'AIME SEULEMENT LES FILLES! _

Soudain, Naruto se figea sur place quand il entendit un ricanement mauvais venant de l'Uchiha. Ses cheveux étaient déjà redressés à quatre vingt dix degrés.

_Très bien, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive maintenant? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ricane comme ça ? MAIS MERDE ! IL ME FOUT LES JETONS ! _

L'Uchiha se releva lentement et se rapprocha de Naruto, qui, en le voyant s'avancer recula. A chaque pas que l'Uchiha faisait et qui le rapprochait de lui, Naruto en reculait d'un également, si bien que la fuite ressembla davantage à un tango. Quoiqu'il en soit, la danse se termina lorsque Sasuke glissa un bras autour de la taille fine de Naruto et le tira vers lui. Naruto posa rapidement ses mains sur le torse de Sasuke tentant de le repousser.

Lesourire de Sasuke s'aggrandit quand il vit son petit kitsune essayer de s'échapper. Il l'attira plus près jusqu'à ce que leurs torses se touchent, et utilisa son autre main pour prendre en coupe le menton de Naruto et le tourner face à lui. Ce dernier regardait les yeux d'obsidienne, empli d'obsession, d'un besoin de possession et surtout de luxure, et frissonna au contact étroit avant que son visage devienne rouge vif.

_Awww… Il est trop mignon quand il rougit. Ça me donne envie de le dévorer entièrement et de le violer maintenant._

- Sa-Sasuke! A-Arrête ça! Fit Naruto en bégayant.

Sasuke l'ignora et rapprocha son visage du sien.

- En-Enfoiré! Laisse-moi all… Mmmmph!

Naruto fut coupé par une autre paire de lèvres sur les siennes. Sasuke commença à les sucer ses lèvres et à les mordre doucement, poussant ensuite sa langue contre elles pour chercher l'entrée. Au début, Naruto tenta de résister mais finit par fondre lentement. Une décharge de plaisir parcourut son corps. C'était si… bon. Il abandonna finalement sans en avoir conscience. L'Uchiha sourit d'un air satisfait quand il vit la reddition de son kitsune, glissant sa langue plus loin dans la douce et chaude caverne du blond et approfondissant le baiser.

Naruto resserra son étreinte quand il sentit la langue de Sasuke à l'intérieur de sa bouche, le faisant gémir et miauler dans le baiser. Alors que leurs deux langues se rencontraient, Sasuke fit tournoyer la sienne autour de celle de Naruto, suçant plus fort et amenant plus de salive dans la bouche de son kitsune, qui commença à humidifier les contours de la bouche de Naruto.

Les bruits de succion devenaient de plus en plus fort comme Sasuke essayait de s'emparer de toute la bouche de Naruto. Il ne semblait jamais avoir assez du goût intoxiquant de la bouche de sa dobe. Un goût unique, comme un mélange d'épice et de douceur qui faisait que Sasuke en voulait toujours plus. Sans compter que le son des gémissements et miaulements de Naruto l'excitait davantage. Il gémit dans leurs bouches pendant qu'il déplaçait sa main pour la poser derrière la tête de Naruto, l'attirant davantage à lui pour le savourer le plus possible.

Malheureusement, les capacités pulmonaires de Naruto n'étant pas aussi bonnes que celles de Sasuke, il arrêta rapidement de gémir et tira les cheveux de l'Uchiha, indiquant qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer.

Sasuke aurait pu l'embrasser tout le jour mais connaissant les limites de Naruto, il préféra se reculer et rompre le baiser. Naruto haletait lourdement et son visage était rouge. Son esprit encore brumeux.

Sasuke se pencha pour lécher le contour de la bouche gonflée et humide du blond avant de caresser délicatement la joue moustachue. Cela semblait juste si bon d'avoir Naruto dans ses bras. Par ailleurs, il semblait tellement légitime que Naruto soit dans ses bras, s'y adaptant parfaitement. Comme à sa place.

Ayant finalement pu reprendre son souffle, Naruto releva les yeux vers l'Uchiha. Après l'avoir fixé pendant un certain temps, quelque chose le frappa, le faisant finalement se souvenir. Il essaya immédiatement de se dégager de l'étreinte de l'Uchiha, qui ricana face à sa tentative.

_Il a l'air tellement adorable chaque fois qu'il essaie de s'éloigner de moi. Comme un petit renard qui essayerait de s'échapper d'un câlin. Vraiment très amusant. _

- Sasuke-teme! Lâche-Moi ! On-on a une mission ! Aurais-tu oublié ? Explosa-t-il en essayant de s'éloigner de l'Uchiha et tout en combattant son rougissement.

_OH DIEU ! OH DIEU ! JE NE PEUX PAS CROIRE QU'ON EST FAIT CA! Il a profité de MOI ! CE PUTAIN D'ENFOIRE ! Et… et je me suis réellement soumit à lui ! K'SO ! _

- Bien sûr que je le sais Dobe, sourit d'un air narquois Sasuke.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et comment oses-tu en profiter pour m'embrasser ENFOIRE ?

Naruto lui envoya un coup de poing facilement intercepté par l'Uchiha. Sasuke tira alors son bras en avant de sorte que leurs visages soient très proches. Naruto rougit fortement une nouvelle fois et déglutit.

- Hmph. C'est seulement un baiser Dobe. Je n'ai rien fait de plus. Pas encore. Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, nous aurons tout le temps que nous voulons pour être ensemble sur cette mission, juste nous deux… Et…

Les yeux d'obsidienne furent soudainement remplacés par le sharingan mortel, que Naruto regardait avec crainte. Et ce qui l'effraya encore plus quand il vit un sourire apparaître et grandir pour se faire prédateur. Sasuke se rapprocha de son oreille y soufflant d'une voix rauque.

- … bientôt tu te soumettras à moi. Et une fois que tu le feras, tu seras mien pour toujours mon petit kitsune. Soit en sûr. Tu peux courir, mais tu ne peux pas te cacher Naru-chan. Souviens-toi de ça.

Sasuke lécha son oreille et pressa ses petites fesses avant de libérer Naruto. L'Uchiha reprit sa route tranquillement, laissant le blond derrière.

Debout et immobile telle une statue, Naruto se demandait s'il avait bien entendu où s'il s'agissait juste d'un autre cauchemar ? Il déglutit de nouveau et une sueur froide dévala de son front. Son corps tremblait de peur. Jamais dans sa vie, il n'avait été aussi effrayé.

Bon, quoiqu'il en soit, il semblait qu'il allait avoir du mal à garder son pantalon durant cette mission.

**A suivre…**

* * *

><p><strong>Rendez-vous dans quinze jours. <strong>


	6. CH5 Tu m'en dois une

**Je préfère le redire une nouvelle fois. Et le referais pour chaque chapitre. **

Il s'agit ici d'une histoire contient du** Yaoi, Slash, Lemon & Co… **bref une véritable relation** Homosexuelle **avec tout ce qui va avec !

**Couple/Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à notre vénéré Masashi Kishimoto. **De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.

**DE PLUS, **il s'agit ici d'une** traduction **d'une fiction écrite par** Rikouchan **portant le même titre.

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>RAR <strong>

**Gayel:** N'est-ce pas? J'ai eu également un petit coup de chaud quand je traduisais. ^^ Et oh que oui, entièrement d'accord avec toi, Sasuke peut se faire plaiz quand il veut... no problem xD. Je te remercie encore de ta fidélité (ca fait très émissions Tv) et de tes review. Pour finir je t'écrirais que c'est un vrai plaisir.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Tu m'en dois une<strong>

* * *

><p>Toute la journée, Sasuke s'était amusé - tout seul - sur le chemin les menant au Village de la Brume. La cause principale était vraisemblablement le dobe qui le suivait derrière. En fait, à chaque fois que le brun faisait mine de s'arrêter de marcher, il entendait Naruto s'arrêter aussi. Ce qui le faisait rire intérieurement du comportement enfantin du blond. C'était vraiment amusant. Il tourna alors la tête et lui sourit moqueusement. Que dire, il adorait le taquiner.<p>

Naruto rougit adorablement quand il vit que l'Uchiha lui souriait. Après l'incident du baiser, le blond faisait de son mieux pour rester au moins à trois mètres derrière l'Uchiha, effrayé que le pervers qui lui servait de coéquipier lui saute soudainement dessus et lui fasse tout un tas de choses salaces.

_Stupide teme ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça à moi ? Arrête de me fixer avec ce sourire effrayant ! Il me fout les pétons !_

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça teme ! Lui fit Naruto en le regardant de travers et fronçant les sourcils.

Sasuke ricana et continua à marcher devant. Naruto le suivit à son tour.

Leur journée jusqu'au village de la brume n'avait pas été très longue. Il n'y avait pas eut beaucoup d'attaques. Ça leur avait prit seulement huit heures pour arriver au village. Malheureusement, Naruto était le seul qui ne savait pas qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés à l'entrée du village vu qu'il était occupé à fixer le dos de l'Uchiha.

- Oi dobe ! On y est. Sasuke se retourna et sourit à Naruto.

- Eh ? Déjà ? Naruto arrêta de fixer l'Uchiha et regarda devant lui. Maintenant seulement il remarquait qu'ils étaient déjà devant l'entrée du village. Il rougit d'embarrât.

_Merde ! J'ai du être trop occupé à surveiller ce pervers que je n'avais pas réalisé qu'on était déjà arrivé. Fait chier ! Je dois me contrôler et arrêter d'être distrait par ce stupide Sasuke._

Naruto poussa un petit cri aigu quand il sentit quelqu'un l'enlacer soudainement par derrière. Rapidement il regarda l'endroit ou se tenait Sasuke auparavant. Personne.

_Ce qui veut dire…_

Le blond déglutit péniblement et tourna sa tête lentement pour tomber sur deux orbes noirs qui le regardaient avec concupiscence.

Il poussa un second cri quand Sasuke abaissa son col roulé de chuunin, exposant son cou lisse et tanné. Sasuke se lécha les lèvres et baissa la tête pour respirer l'odeur de la peau douce et soyeuse de son Naru-chan. Il inhala le parfum de sa proie, c'était addictif. Ensuite Sasuke mordit la peau douce et suça un endroit tendre. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement. Il essaya une nouvelle fois de se libérer de l'étreinte de l'Uchiha mais sa tentative échoua, encore. Sasuke grogna dans son cou et raffermit sa prise autour la taille fine pendant qu'il continuait à marquer sa proie.

« Ouch ! » Naruto glapit quand le brun mordit un peu plus fort la chair tendre, tirant un peu de sang. Il lécha ensuite tendrement la blessure, faisant frissonner le petit blond dans ses bras entre douleur et plaisir.

_Mmm… le goût de son sang est… comment dire… doux._

Sasuke lécha une dernière fois la blessure et embrassa tendrement la joue de Naruto avant de le libérer.

- Allons y ! Dit-il alors qu'il continuait sa route, se dirigeant vers la tour du Mizukage et laissant de nouveau un blond stupéfait et rougissant derrière lui.

_Hn. Il va probablement exploser dans peu de temps maintenant…_

_3…2…1_

- SASUKE HENTAI YAROU !

Il sourit. Oh combien il pouvait l'aimer son dobe.

_Dans le bureau du Mizukage…_

_(TOC !) (TOC !)_

- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, une femme aux courts cheveux bruns entra relativement excitée.

- M-Mizukage-sama, il y a deux ninjas de K-Konoha qui désirent v-vous voir, l'informa-t-elle.

Le Mizukage haussa un sourcil. Sa secrétaire n'avait jamais bégayé auparavant lors de ses rapports. Il secoua la tête et décida de laisser tomber.

- Alors ils sont finalement arrivés. Laissez les entrer. La secrétaire hocha rapidement la tête. Il ne manqua pas le rougissement de son visage. _Hmm… elle est bizarre aujourd'hui. _

Il comprit immédiatement quand un bel apollon brun entra dans son bureau suivit par un adorable blond. _(Soupir) Ce n'est pas étonnant…_

Sasuke et Naruto prirent chacun un siège et s'assirent en face du Mizukage.

- Ah… bienvenue Uchiha-san ! Uzumaki-san ! C'est un honneur de vous avoir tous les deux pour cette mission, fit-il en leur souriant chaleureusement.

Sasuke se contenta de grogner sa réponse – comme d'habitude – alors que Naruto s'agitait de plus en plus sur son siège, et donnait des signes d'impatience.

- Euh… quelque chose ne va pas avec la chaise Uzumaki-san ? Demanda le Mizukage avec curiosité.

- Euh… Non ! Haha ! C'est rien ! J'suis juste impatient c'est tout. Haha ! Alors heu… est-ce que vous avez les parchemins ? Naruto essayait de se calmer mais quand il remarqua que Sasuke le regardait, il commença de nouveau à s'agiter dans son siège.

_Putain le vioque ! Aboule les parchemins que je puisse déguerpir au plus vite de cet enfer ! Ce pervers va ME TUER !_

Le Mizukage le regarda étrangement. Quelque chose n'allait pas mais il décida finalement de ne pas en tenir compte. Il y avait déjà assez eut de bizarreries pour la journée. Il ouvrit lentement le tiroir de son bureau pour en sortir deux parchemins, un blanc et un noir. Il remit le blanc à Naruto et Sasuke le noir. A la minute où Naruto reçut le sien, il sauta rapidement de son siège.

- Très bien ! Il est temps de rentrer !

Il sortit ensuite précipitamment par la porte. Le Mizukage cligna des yeux et regarda Sasuke.

- Pourquoi est-il si pressé ? Demanda-t-il méfiant.

- Hn. Il doit très probablement essayer de s'enfuir dans l'espoir de s'éloigner de son prédateur.

- Hein ?

Sasuke ricana.

- Ce n'est rien Mizukage-sama. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous remercie pour les rouleaux. On les remettra en main propre à notre Hokage, en toute sécurité.

Sasuke se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la porte. Il regarda une fois de plus en direction d'un Mizukage confus.

- Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour cet imbécile. Je prendrais soin de lui.

Il mit ses mains dans les poches et sortit. Clignant à nouveau des yeux, le Mizukage continua à fixer la porte.

_Tout le monde est vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui. Toujours est-il… je me demande qui était le prédateur ? _

Naruto soufflait encore et encore alors qu'il s'enfuyait de la tour du Mizukage pour sortir du village.

_(halète)(halète) Je pense… (halète) qu'il est encore relativement loin derrière._

Il s'arrêta à l'entrée du village et regarda derrière lui. Aucune trace de l'Uchiha.

_Très bien !_ _C'est une chance inespérée de s'échapper et de rentrer à la maison._

Il sourit joyeusement pour lui-même ravi de s'être débarrasser de l'Uchiha, sans savoir que trois silhouettes tapies dans l'ombre étaient en train de le suivre de près derrière.

Sur la route, Naruto s'arrêta soudainement de marcher. Quelque chose n'allait pas. La forêt était trop… calme et trop brumeuse. Il entendit ensuite le bruit d'un frémissement de feuilles, qu'il identifia comme provenant du buisson derrière lui et sortit lentement un kunai de sa poche.

- Je sais que vous vous cachez quelque part par là ! Alors sortez de là maintenant si vous ne voulez pas que je vienne vous cherchez ! Rugit-il.

Le frémissement devint de plus en plus bruyant et Naruto se tourna dans sa direction. Il empoigna son kunai plus fermement et prit une pose de combat. Une goutte de sueur coula de son front pendant qu'il fixait intensément le buisson tremblotant jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose qui tâtait ses fesses.

- Heeeeee !

Naruto poussa un cri aigu et sauta en avant. Il se retourna rapidement pour voir qui était le connard qui osait toucher son cul.

(Cling !)

Il laissa tomber ses kunai quand il se retrouva face à un certain Uchiha satisfait, qui lui souriait narquoisement.

Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil au buisson bruyant et vit un lapin en sortir. Il s'était fait avoir !De toutes des choses il avait fallu que se soit un lapin stupide ! Combien d'autres humiliations aurait-il encore ? Et le pire, c'était que de toutes les personnes, cela s'était passé devant Sasuke.

Naruto s'affaissa à genoux alors qu'une envie de pleurer le prenait à la gorge. Pourquoi est-ce que dieu était si méchant avec lui ces jours-ci ? Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit pour être à son niveau. Le brun tendit le bras et prit en coupe une douce joue marquée de Naruto, laissant son pouce retracer la moustache supérieure.

- Dobe, pourquoi es-tu partit sans moi, hmm ? Roucoula-t-il.

Naruto releva lentement les yeux vers lui, et réalisant ce que le pervers était encore en train de lui faire, frappa rapidement la main, l'éloignant loin de lui, et se leva.

- Comme si je me souciais que tu sois resté derrière, putain de pervers ! Grinça-t-il des dents.

Sasuke rit sous cape et se leva. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers le ciel.

- Hn. Il va bientôt faire nuit.

Naruto leva aussi les yeux. Le brun avait raison, le ciel devenait plus sombre.

- Viens. Allons trouver un endroit pour camper cette nuit.

Naruto opina et suivit Sasuke silencieusement.

Après avoir trouvé un bon endroit, ils s'installèrent tous les deux. Pendant que Sasuke s'occupait du feu de camp, Naruto était occupé à sortir son sac de couchage et à l'ouvrir. Soudainement son ventre gronda de faim. Posant sa main et serrant son estomac vide, il se maudit intérieurement.

_Oh merde ! Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai même oublié de manger ! Je n'ai rien dans l'estomac depuis ce matin ! Maudit soit ce stupide Sasuke pour m'avoir distrait tout aujourd'hui !_

Soudain un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille par derrière et le tira contre un corps dur. Il n'avait même pas encore crié qu'il savait déjà qui c'était. Cependant, alors qu'il était prêt à hurler 'laisse moi partir !' il s'arrêta instantanément quand il vit une chaude tasse de ramen face à lui.

- Affamé, mon cher ? Ronronna Sasuke dans son oreille.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de hocher la tête en approuvant, salivant déjà, avant de lever lentement la main pour atteindre la tasse.

Sasuke essaya de taquiner son Naru-chan en l'éloignant et la mettant hors de portée. Naruto fronça les sourcils de colère quand il remarqua que le brun le taquinait. Il essaya de nouveau de l'atteindre mais la coupe de ramen semblait s'éloigner un peu plus loin à chaque tentative. De plus, la main de Sasuke autour de sa taille l'empêchait également de trop bouger.

- Sasukeeee… gémit Naruto tandis que son estomac grondait de nouveau.

Sasuke, de l'autre main, avait eut beaucoup de difficulté à se contenir en entendant la plainte du blond. De plus, un Naruto se tortillant dans ses bras ne faisait qu'empirer son état.

_Putain de dobe pour faire un son si sexy ! Tsss ! Je pourrais le prendre maintenant puisque nous sommes seuls pour cette mission. Mais… Cela ruinerait seulement mes plans de le faire plier et se soumettre à moi ! Super, maintenant je suis vraiment dur._

Soudainement, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Une pensée très, très perverse. Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire démoniaque.

- Naruto…, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, faisant frissonner Naruto.

_Oh oh… c'est mauvais. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut maintenant ? _

- Q-quoi ? Bégaya-t-il.

- Tu veux ça ?

Sasuke tenait la tasse fumante de ramen devant le plus jeune. Naruto tourna immédiatement son attention dessus et hocha lentement la tête.

- O-oui.

Sasuke ricana.

- Eh bien, je te le donnerai mais à une condition…

Naruto, qui regardait encore férocement la coupe, demanda simplement un « quoi ? » faisant apparaître un sinistre sourire sur le visage de l'Uchiha. Le brun se rapprocha et sa bouche frôla l'oreille de Naruto.

- Fais-moi une fellation, souffla-t-il.

Cela eut le don de ramener Naruto sur terre alors qu'il quittait des yeux sa gourmandise. Le blond regarda ensuite abasourdi le garçon aux cheveux corbeaux.

- QUOI ? Hurla-t-il de tous ses poumons.

- Tu m'as entendu. Si tu m'en fais une, je te donnerai tes ramens.

Naruto était sur le point de protester quand un fort grognement vint de son estomac.

_ARGHHH ! Pourquoi est-ce que ce teme est obligé de penser à des choses lubriques à un moment pareil ? Oh mec… qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? Je ne veux définitivement pas lui en faire une mais… mais… JE SUIS MORT DE FAIM MAINTENANT ! Awww… pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit toujours me torturer comme ça !_

Il sentit quelque chose pousser durement contre ses fesses le faisant déglutir, Sasuke était définitivement dur. Puis l'odeur de ramen passa devant son nez, le rendant plus affamé que jamais. Il serra son poing et finalement se décida.

- Bien, je vais le faire ! _Est-ce que c'est moi qui viens de dire ça ? Non ! Oh et puis je m'en fous ! Tout pour les ramen !_

Sasuke sourit tel un chat ayant obtenu son lait. Il lâcha Naruto et le retourna pour lui faire face. Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit la bosse dans le pantalon de l'Uchiha, le faisant rougir incontrôlablement à sa vue. Sasuke éloigna les ramen faisant en sorte qu'ils soient hors de portée de Naruto. Au cas où le blond tenterait quelque chose de sournois pour les avoir et que finalement il ne reçoive pas son prix.

Sasuke agenouilla Naruto devant lui, le faisant encore plus rougir. Il posa ses mains sur la tête de Naruto et parcourut sa chevelure blonde et soyeuse. « Fait le. » dit-il d'une voix rauque alors que son membre pulsait douloureusement dans son pantalon. Tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant était que son renard le touche.

Naruto déglutit une fois de plus et plaça lentement ses mains tremblantes sur la fermeture éclair. Il grimaça quand Sasuke agrippa durement son cuir chevelu. Leurs respirations devenaient de plus en plus fortes à chaque seconde passée. Et alors que Naruto était sur le point de tirer la fermeture vers le bas…

(Swish! Swish!) *

(Thud! Thud!) **

… deux shuriken volèrent soudainement vers eux, passant entre le visage de Naruto et le… (ahem) de Sasuke, atterrissant sur le sol près d'eux.

Trois ninjas masqués sautèrent de l'arbre où ils étaient cachés à peu près à un mètre d'eux. Leur tenue était entièrement noire, de haut en bas et chacun d'eux portait un masque bizarre.

- Très bien ! Remettez nous les parchemins ! Cria l'un d'eux.

Naruto et Sasuke étaient encore en position, paralysés. Le visage de Naruto était aussi pâle que celui d'un fantôme. _Super… encore plus embarrassant_. Il sentit ensuite un poids libérer sa tête, la relevant légèrement.

(Craquement !) (Craquement !)

Il sursauta au son, leva ensuite lentement les yeux et vit Sasuke faire craquer ses doigts. _Oh oh,_ _pas bon_.

Par ailleurs, il avait aussi remarqué l'activation du Sharingan mortel sous le bruit des détonations. _Définitivement pas bon_.

Naruto rabaissa rapidement ses mains et rampa en arrière tandis qu'il sentait une aura meurtrière venant de l'Uchiha.

- Oi, vous nous avez entendu ? Filez nous les rouleaux maintenant ! Cria à nouveau le même homme.

- Hehehe ! Ils ont peur, se moqua le deuxième.

- Hahaha ! Bande de froussards ! Rigola le troisième.

Sasuke se tourna lentement vers eux pour leur faire face. Sa tête était encore baissée. Naruto le regardait avec attention et son corps ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Sasuke fit alors un pas en avant.

- Hn. Un froussard, hein ? C'est drôle mais je pense…que les rôles vont s'inverser une fois que j'en aurais fini avec vous, dit-il sur un ton mortel, faisant trembler de peur les trois hommes.

Il fit un nouveau pas et cette fois-ci les trois firent un pas en arrière.

- En fait, je pense… que je devrais vous tuer. Chacun d'entre vous pour avoir interrompu mon précieux moment avec mon petit renard ici présent.

Sa voix était devenue plus forte et avait des intonations quasi mortelles.

Les trois ninjas sursautèrent de peur quand soudainement Sasuke leva les yeux vers eux révélant son sharingan rouge sanglant.

Naruto soupira tristement derrière. _Si j'avais été à leur place, j'aurais déjà couru pour ma vie au lieu de rester bêtement immobile attendant qu'il me tue…_

En quelques secondes l'Uchiha disparut de l'endroit ou il se trouvait pour réapparaître derrière eux. Avant qu'un seul n'ait pu bouger un muscle ou même hurler, Sasuke avait déjà sauté sur eux et les battait à mort.

Naruto décida de ne pas regarder les pauvres hommes se faire littéralement exterminer par l'Uchiha enragé. Il se sentait très triste pour eux. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et aperçut alors la tasse de ramen abandonnée non loin de lui. Il retourna la tête, lançant un regard discret en arrière pour être sûr que Sasuke était encore occupé à les battre, puis rampa ensuite lentement et silencieusement pour avoir son du. Après avoir obtenu sa tasse, il sourit de contentement et murmura tranquillement un « Itadakimasu. »

Trois minutes plus tard, les trois hommes étaient attachés contre un arbre. Tous avaient été battu presque à mort. Sasuke se frotta les mains satisfait de son travail. Heureusement pour eux qu'il n'avait pas décidé de les tuer, avoir pu les battre méchamment était déjà bien assez pour lui. Ça leur servira de leçon pour l'avoir interrompu, particulièrement lorsqu'il était sur le point de recevoir une petite gâterie de son Naru-chan. A cause d'eux, il avait été coupé dans son élan. Il soupira de frustration et passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de retourner au camp.

Quand il revint, il trouva Naruto déjà endormi dans son sac de couchage et la tasse vide de nouilles à côté de lui.

_Tsss ! Il a du en profiter pendant que j'étais occupé à battre ces idiots._

Il se rapprocha du dobe endormi. Il abaissa alors sa main pour le réveiller mais suspendit son geste, s'arrêtant soudainement à mi-chemin. Après avoir regardé le visage angélique de son magnifique renard, il décida finalement de le laisser dormir.

_Hn. Il ressemble vraiment à un ange quand il dort. (Soupire) Eh bien, il me doit encore une fellation de toute façon. Ne pense pas que tu puisses t'échapper de moi mon ange. J'ai encore des plans pour te faire mien et je n'abandonnerai pas jusqu'à t'avoir. _

**A suivre…**

* * *

><p><strong>* Swish! Swish! <strong>Fait référence bien évidemment à un bruit. Ici en l'occurrence, il s'agit d'un objet qui vole (shuriken) en faisant un légerbruissement dans l'air.

**** Thud! ****Thud! **A la suite du lancer, le shuriken se plante dans le sol en faisant un son mat/sourd.

**Comme d'hab, rendez-vous dans quinze jours. **


	7. CH6 Let's party!

**Je préfère le redire une nouvelle fois. Et le referais pour chaque chapitre. **

Il s'agit ici d'une histoire contient du** Yaoi, Slash, Lemon & Co… **bref une véritable relation** Homosexuelle **avec tout ce qui va avec !

**Couple/Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à notre vénéré Masashi Kishimoto. **De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.

**DE PLUS, **il s'agit ici d'une** traduction **d'une fiction écrite par** Rikouchan **portant le même titre.

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>RAR<strong>

**Gayel:** En effet, comme tu dis, il a travaillé très "fort". xD Quant à les tuer, on va dire que c'est son petit côté gentil-nija-de-Konoha qui a parlé, bien que j'imagine très bien les petites Arcades lunaires derrière pour se venger. Yeah! Ca c'est notre Sasuke! ^^ Encore Merci.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Let's party !<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Le matin suivant…<em>

Les rayons du soleil matinal devenaient de plus en plus lumineux à mesure qu'ils se levaient, faisant plisser douloureusement les yeux d'un certain blond dans son sommeil. Papillonnant lentement des yeux pour s'adapter à la lumière du matin, il se les frotta et bâilla largement tout en s'étirant comme un chat dans son sac de couchage. Après ça, il s'en releva lentement mais se trouva tiré en arrière à la place.

Naruto s'arrêta un moment. Il essaya de bouger à nouveau mais se trouva tirer vers le bas une nouvelle fois. Finalement, réalisant que quelque chose était enroulé autour de sa taille, il déglutit alors qu'une goutte de sueur dévalait son front.

_Oh s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, faite que ce ne soit pas à quoi je pense…_

Il leva lentement une de ses mains et toucha le quelque chose sur sa taille. C'était doux et souple et ferme à la fois. Ouais, il n'y avait pas d'erreur, c'était définitivement un bras. Ce qui ne pouvait aboutir qu'à une seule chose. Naruto tourna sa tête lentement.

_Merde. _

Il ne trouva pas seulement un corbeau très familier dormant près de lui mais également… à moitié nu. Il glapit quand Sasuke ouvrit brusquement les yeux et les plongea dans les siens. Plusieurs gouttes de sueur dévalèrent de son visage échauffé.

Sasuke sourit et tira le garçon abasourdit plus près pour un câlin. Il se blottit ensuite dans sa nuque et inhala l'odeur de son kitsune. Comme il s'en doutait, son kitsune sentait comme un tournesol fraîchement cueillit au matin.

"Mmm… Bonjour mon ange." Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, envoyant à Naruto des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale. Le blond tenta difficilement de refréner son rougissement.

- Que diable fais-tu dans mon sac de couchage ? Et lâche-moi pervers ! Cria-t-il pendant qu'il luttait pour s'extraire des bras de l'Uchiha.

Sasuke ricana à sa petite tentative. _He He ! Idiot de Naru-chan, peut importe combien tu te luttes, je ne te laisserais pas partir… à moins que…_

- Seulement si tu me donnes un baiser matinal.

Ce qui fit immédiatement s'arrêter Naruto de se tortiller. Ses yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes alors qu'il regardait l'Uchiha avec perplexité.

- QUOI ? Explosa-t-il, faisant sourire narquoisement Sasuke.

- Tu m'as entendu. Si tu m'embrasses, je te lâcherai.

Naruto glapit quand brusquement Sasuke changea leur position, le coinçant sous lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! Lâche-moi enfoiré! Cria-t-il en lui lançant des noms d'oiseaux, toujours sous l'Uchiha.

Sasuke n'y prit pas garde et abaissa la tête jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se frôlent, faisant déglutir Naruto face à cette proximité. Son visage était de nouveau rouge et il frémit légèrement. Excité, Sasuke regarda le blond, se léchant lentement les lèvres.

_Il est tellement bandant. Bon sang! Je dois me contenir et m'empêcher de le violer. Ca ne serait pas amusant si je le prenais maintenant. Enfin… Pas jusqu'à ce qu'il se soumette finalement à moi, ce qu'il fera… bientôt. _

- Lâche-moi Teme! Grogna Naruto.

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné un premier baiser matinal Dobe, lui répondit Sasuke d'un air suffisant.

_C'est quoi ce BORDEL! Ce bâtard essaye juste de profiter de moi ! Awww… pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire cette mission seul avec lui tout d'abord ! _

_Raahhh! J'en peux plus de tout ça! Je vais juste le faire, et comme ça ce sera fait ! Au moins… c'est mieux que de lui faire cette stupide fellation ! _

Naruto prit une profonde inspiration et soupira.

- Bien, stupide bâtard. Mais seulement un baiser matinal et rien d'autre! Pigé? Le prévint-il.

Naruto regretta sa réponse en voyant Sasuke sourire sinistrement.

- Bien sûr.

Sur ce, il se pencha jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Naruto ferma les yeux et gémit doucement quand l'Uchiha glissa sa langue pour approfondir le baiser.

Sasuke commençait lentement à être excité par les gémissements de son kitsune. C'est pourquoi, rapidement il commença à dominer toute la bouche en faisant tournoyer et suçant l'autre langue férocement. Il n'en avait jamais assez du délicieux goût de la bouche son kitsune. Il en voulait plus. Lentement, il relâcha les mains de Naruto et en plaça une derrière la tête du blond pour plonger plus loin. Naruto cambra son dos tandis qu'un éclair de plaisir parcourait son corps, gémissant bruyamment dans le baiser.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux quand il sentit une main se promener sous son t-shirt, caressant son torse.

- Mmmph!

Naruto geignit alors qu'il saisissait rapidement la main baladeuse pour l'éloigner de son corps. Il essaya de rompre le baiser mais Sasuke tenait fermement sa tête et continua à l'embrasser vigoureusement. Naruto haleta quand il sentit un se ses tétons être pincé, lui faisant cambrer le dos une fois de plus et miauler dans le baiser.

Sasuke sourit intérieurement face aux réactions de son Naru-chan. _He. Il est tellement sensible. Cela sera encore plus amusant quand je le prendrais._

Il pressa ensuite lentement ses hanches contre les siennes, essayant d'obtenir plus de réactions de la part de son kitsune.

Naruto réalisa bientôt ce que lui faisait Sasuke. _PUTAIN ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? J'étais seulement supposé lui donner un baiser ! __Ç__a va trop loin! Quel salaud !_

Il empoigna les cheveux de Sasuke et les tira en arrière, faisant grimacer de douleur l'Uchiha mais brisant avec succès d'une certaine manière. Enfin, après avoir pu reprendre sa respiration, il lui hurla.

- PUTAIN D'ENFOIRE! (halète) On était seulement d'accord pour un baiser et (halète) rien d'autre !

Tout son visage était rouge et ses mains tremblantes empoignaient encore les cheveux de l'Uchiha.

Tout d'un coup, un profond ricanement lui parvint d'au-dessus de lui. Il trembla légèrement quand il vit les yeux rouges sang le fixer intensément. Sasuke sortit sa main de son t-shirt et enleva les mains de Naruto de ses cheveux, les amenant à ses lèvres.

"Mais tu semblais apprécier Dobe." Dit-il en embrassant les jointures tendrement, ne quittant jamais de ses yeux sa proie.

Naruto se retrouva à penser à ce qu'il venait de dire.

_J'ai apprécié? Hmm… ouais je pense. C'était vraiment bon quand même. Euh… non, en fait c'était vraiment, vraiment Bon. Attend… c'était… QUOI!_

_RAHHH! Mais a quoi est-ce que je pense! Je n'aime pas ça, même pas un peu ! _

- NON! Répondit-il d'une voix forte.

- Hn. Menteur.

_GRRRR! CA SUFFIT! J'en ai assez! Je vais lui dire maintenant, face à face que je ne suis pas intéressé par lui et que je ne suis pas GAY!_

Naruto enleva ses mains de l'Uchiha qui l'agrippaient, et le poussa afin de s'asseoir. Il lui envoya le regard le plus meurtrier de son répertoire prouvant qu'il était vraiment en colère. Je veux dire vraiment, vraiment en colère. Sasuke était stupéfié de la soudaine réaction de son kitsune mais décida de garder le silence et de l'écouter.

- Ecoute bien Teme. Je vais le dire pour la dernière fois et j'espère que ça rentrera dans ton crâne de pervers ! JE… NE… SUIS… PAS… GAY ! Dit-il sur un ton implacable pendant que Sasuke continuait de le fixer. Mais le blond n'avait pas encore terminé.

- Et pour ton information, j'aime les FILLES, PAS LES MECS! Ce qui veut dire que je NE suis PAS INTERESSE PAR TOI puisque JE SUIS HETERO ! PIGE ?

A ce moment là, Naruto était quasiment en train de hurler au visage de l'Uchiha. Cependant, Sasuke continuait de le fixer, impassible, sauf que son sharingan était désactivé.

_Yes! Je pense qu'il a saisit le message. Bien joué Naruto! Maintenant il ne me molestera où ne m'harcèlera plus ! Ouais! _

Heureux, Naruto fêtait sa petite victoire et se félicitait mentalement. Malheureusement, cela ne dura pas longtemps.

Soudain, Sasuke baissa la tête pendant que tout son corps se mettait à trembler. Naruto regarda son ami, avec inquiétude. _Euh… Il pleure ?_

Il entendit alors un faible ricanement venir de lui. _Euh… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il rit ?_ Naruto n'aimait pas du tout ça, surtout que le ricanement devenait de plus en plus bruyant.

Soudainement, il sursauta de peur quand Sasuke rejeta sa tête en arrière du coup, avec un rire maniaque. _O-Ok… Je pense qu'il a finalement_ _pété un câble_. De nombreuses gouttes se sueur coulèrent de son visage alors qu'il fixait l'Uchiha fou d'un air perplexe.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu bouger, Sasuke avait déjà enroulé ses bras autour de lui et l'avait attiré dans une étreinte. Le pauvre Naruto était si confus et effrayé qu'il n'osait pas lutter pour en sortir. Sasuke arrêta finalement de rire et secoua la tête. Il posa ensuite sa tête sur celle de Naruto et fourra son nez dans les douces mèches blondes tendrement.

- Mon petit naïf dobe-chan. Penses-tu réellement que je me soucie du fait que tu sois hétéro et même bisexuel, hmmm ? Demanda-t-il en caressant les mèches blondes douces et soyeuses de ses doigts.

_Quoi? _Naruto posa rapidement ses mains sur le torse de l'Uchiha et l'éloigna lentement de lui pour pouvoir le regarder.

- Tu ne t'en soucies pas ?

Sasuke secoua la tête et sourit.

- Non.

Il prit ensuite en coupe son menton et le caressa doucement.

- Pourquoi? Ne put que dire Naruto.

Sasuke ricana.

- Pourquoi? Parce que je te veux Naru-chan et que je ferais tout pour t'avoir. Déclara-t-il en faisant à nouveau fulminer le blond, qui chassa sa main de son menton en la giflant.

- Mais je ne t'aime pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas GAY ! Lui hurla-t-il.

Mais l'Uchiha ricana et rapprocha sa tête vers son oreille.

- Eh bien… on peut toujours changer ça, n'est-ce pas? Après tout, j'ai toujours ce que je veux. Alors, il n'y a aucun moyen que tu t'échappes de moi, mon cœur, souffla-t-il menaçant, faisant trembler légèrement le blond.

- De plus, tu me dois encore une fellation une fois qu'on sera rentré à la maison, ne ? Sur ce, il lui embrassa rapidement sa tempe avant de se relever pour empaqueter leurs affaires.

Naruto resta assis là tel un zombie. Pour la première fois, il était sans voix. Il semblait de que sa carte de sortie pour s'échapper de l'Uchiha pervers se soit fait la malle et qu'il se retrouve piégé dans le jeu du chat et de la souris. Sachant qu'il était la souris, bien entendu. _Merde ! Dans quoi je me suis fourré ?_

- Oi Dobe! Tu vas rester assis là toute la journée ou quoi? Lui hurla Sasuke tout en mettant sa veste de chunin.

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, Naruto ne l'entendit pas. Sasuke haussa un sourcil et marcha vers lui. Il lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule pour avoir une réaction du blond, en vain. Il le frappa sur la tête, qui eut plus de succès.

- TEME! POURQUOI TU M'AS FRAPPE ? Lui hurla Naruto tout en frottant la bosse sur sa tête.

- Hn, répondit-il seulement avant de se retourner pour ramasser son sac de couchage et de mettre en bandoulière dans son dos et de s'en aller, laissant un blond en rage derrière lui… une nouvelle fois.

Naruto fulminait furieusement contre lui. Non seulement Sasuke le frappait, mais il ne s'excusait même pas et s'en aller comme ça, comme si rien n'était arrivé ! Il était tellement furieux qu'il lançait des insultes à l'Uchiha pendant qu'il saisissait ses affaires et courait après lui.

Cependant, Sasuke se contenta se sourire d'un air satisfait et continua son chemin._ Bientôt… très bientôt._

_Retour à Konoha…_

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, la première chose que fit Naruto fut d'aller directement à l'Ichiraku ramen pendant que Sasuke allait faire le rapport de la mission.

Le patron de l'Ichiraku était médusé quand il vit son client favori descendre ses ramen en quelques secondes. Les bols vides s'empilaient comme des montagnes sur le comptoir. Les autres clients le regardaient, perplexes. De toute leur vie, ils n'avaient jamais vu une personne aussi petite manger si vite et autant en même temps, comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis un mois !

Naruto ne se préoccupait pas de savoir si on le fixait ou non. Il était trop stressé après cette mission, et principalement à cause d'un certain ninja corbeau. En trois minutes, il avait déjà fini trente bols de ramen, établissant un nouveau record. Ensuite, il se leva, paya sa nourriture et sortit sans un mot. Teuchi et sa fille fixèrent l'endroit où il s'était assis juste avant.

- Oto-san, est-ce qu'il va bien? Demanda-t-elle à son père, inquiète.

- (Soupire) Je l'espère.

Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus qu'espérer que Naruto irait mieux lorsqu'il reviendrait demain.

Etant donné que la mission était terminée, Naruto avait décidé de rentrer chez lui et de prendre une bonne nuit de repos, espérant qu'il oublierait tout demain.

Alors que le blond allait ouvrir la porte de son appartement, une voix familière l'appela soudainement.

- NARUTO! NARUTO!

Naruto se retourna et vit Sakura courir vers lui.

- Tu es finalement rentré de mission !

Il hocha la tête.

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de la rosée et elle s'exclamait joyeusement.

- C'est super ! Juste à temps !

Naruto la regarda étrangement. _Euh… pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est si joyeuse et excitée ? _

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Sakura-chan? Demanda-t-il en se grattant la tête.

Sakura fit un grand sourire.

- Hehehe ! Tu vois, on a notre rassemblement annuel chez moi ce soir ! Il y aura des jeux, de la nourriture et de la danse! On va beaucoup s'amuser ! Alors tu es libre ce soir ? Oh dit oui s'il te plaît… Lui demanda-t-elle en serrant ses mains et lui faisant des yeux de chien battus.

Avant que Naruto ait pu répondre, elle s'exclamait déjà d'une voix aiguë tout en se réjouissant.

- Tu l'es ! Oh merci, merci, merci beaucoup ! Tu es le MEILLEUR Naruto!

Il glapit quand soudain elle l'étreignit et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se retourner et de sautiller joyeusement en repartant.

- On se voit là-bas à huit heures! ET NE SOIS PAS EN RETARD ! Lui hurla-t-elle.

Naruto resta planté là et regarda la silhouette rose s'éloigner. Il leva sa main pour toucher l'endroit où elle l'avait embrassé et haussa les épaules. _(Soupire) Qu'est-ce qui leur prend à tous ces derniers jours ?_ Il déverrouilla lentement la porte et entra dans son appartement pour choisir sa tenue de soirée.

_Chez Sakura…_

Naruto atteignit enfin la maison de la rosée avec une demi-heure de retard. Il portait un haut blanc moulant à capuche et sans manche ayant deux bandes oranges de chaque côté, avec un jean noir. Simple mais sexy.

Avant même qu'il ait pu appuyer sur la sonnette, Sakura était déjà à la porte.

- Tu es en retard! Le réprimanda-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

Elle portait une courte robe rouge à sangle, de couleur rouge*, et des bottes noires. Naruto se gratta la tête d'un air penaud.

- Hehehe ! Désolé pour ça. Cela dit, tu es très jolie ce soir Sakura-chan.

Sa mine renfrognée devint soudain rayonnante.

- Oh merci Naruto. Et toi, tu es très sexy, lui fit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Naruto lui sourit à son tour.

- Merci.

- Rentre, tout le monde est déjà là!

Sakura le tira dans la maison et le traîna jusqu'au salon où tous ses amis l'accueillirent. Lee, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji et même Gaara, Temari et Kankuro étaient présents. La maison était bondée.

Mais… quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelqu'un manquait encore à l'appel. Et ce quelqu'un était… Sasuke.

_Est-ce qu'elle l'a invité? Bien sûr qu'elle l'a fait, idiot ! N'oublie pas qu'elle avait l'habitude d'être une de ses fans, tu te souviens ? Comment ne pourrait-elle pas l'inviter ? Hmm… je devrais demander à Sakura…_

_Attendez… pourquoi je lui demanderais? Je suis supposé être heureux qu'il ne soit pas là, non ? Zut, il ferrait mieux de ne être pas ici ! Non ! 'Parce que je veux m'amuser à cette fête ce soir et que je ne voudrais pas qu'il me harcèle devant deux ! C'est déjà assez embarrassant ! Qui sait, peut être qu'il n'a pas voulu venir ? Après tout, c'est un bâtard anti-social. _

Il décida finalement de ne pas demander, étant assez satisfait que l'Uchiha ne soit pas là.

- Très bien! Tout le monde, on écoute! Hurla Sakura pour avoir l'attention de tous, ce qu'elle réussit à avoir.

- Nous allons tous danser sur la chanson qu'Ino et moi avons crée. C'est très simple. Dès que la musique démarre, vous commencez à danser avec votre partenaire. Au moment où vous entendez les paroles _'Tapez dans vos mains et retournez-vous !'_, vous taperez tous dans vos mains, vous retournerez et changerezde partenaires ! Et tout le monde doit participer ! Comprit ? Des questions ?

- Ouais, une seule. Vous avez vraiment crée cette chanson vous-même ? Demanda Shikamaru.

- BIEN SUR! Répondirent en chœur Sakura et Ino.

- Tsss, quelle galère!

Sakura se dirigea vers la radio à laquelle était attaché deux haut-parleurs pendant qu'Ino indiquait à tous leurs partenaires de danse. Naruto ayant pour partenaire Gaara.

- OK! Tout le monde est prêt ? Demanda Sakura.

- OUAIS! Tous répondirent.

- Et souvenez-vous, ne vous arrêtez pas jusqu'à ce que la musique s'arrête ! Les prévint Ino avant de regarder et hocher la tête à Sakura pour qu'elle démarre la musique.

Tout le monde commença à danser dès que la musique débuta.

Alors Gaara, quand est-ce que vous êtes arrivés à Konoha ? Demanda Naruto au Kazekage, commençant la conversation.

Ses mains étaient sur les épaules de Gaara vu qu'il était légèrement plus petit que lui alors que Gaara avait ses mains sur sa taille.

- On est arrivé ici hier après-midi. Où tu étais au fait ? Demanda Gaara.

- Sur une mission. Tsunade obaa-chan ne t'en a pas parlé?

Gaara pencha un peu la tête cherchant dans sa mémoire.

- Oh oui, elle l'a fait. Tu étais avec l'Uchiha pour la mission si je me souviens bien.

Naruto baissa immédiatement les yeux par terre et rougit à la mention de l'Uchiha.

- Naruto, pourquoi rougis-tu?

Naruto releva brusquement la tête et rit de façon maladroite pour dissimuler sa gêne.

- Hahaha! De quoi tu parles Gaara? Il ne s'est rien passé entre Sasuke et moi durant cette mission. Hahaha !

_Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je dis ! _

Gaara regarda son ami bizarrement. Bien sûr, il n'était pas du tout tombé dans le panneau. Il était sur point de poser d'autres questions quand il fut interrompu par la forte voix de Sakura.

- Très bien tout le monde ! Vous êtes prêt ?

Et la musique _'Tapez dans vos mains et retournez-vous !'_ arriva. Alors, tout le monde suivit exactement les directives en tapant des mains et se retournant. Maintenant, ils avaient tous des partenaires différents.

Naruto était réellement ravi de changer de partenaire. Il n'aurait pas pu répondre si Gaara lui avait posé une autre question.

Grâce à cette danse, tout le monde avait eut l'opportunité de parler avec tout le monde. Ils dansaient et parlaient jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le moment de changer de partenaires. Personne ne se préoccupait du fait que quelque uns ne sache danser. Tout ce qui importait était de s'amuser ! La piste de danse était remplie par les rires et la gaieté. Zut, la maison entière était bruyante !

Naruto s'amusait vraiment. Il avait été le partenaire de presque tout le monde sur la piste de danse. Il riait et souriait avec tout le monde. Il avait même totalement oublié Sasuke. En fait, il n'avait même plus pensé à lui depuis un moment.

- Na-Naruto-kun, tu sembles bien heureux aujourd'hui, remarqua Hinata. Naruto lui fit un sourire radieux.

- Hehehe! Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé!

La jeune fille timide lui sourit doucement. Elle s'était depuis longtemps fait à l'idée que Naruto ne l'aimerait jamais de la même façon qu'elle avait pu l'aimer. D'ailleurs, elle avait les yeux rivé sur un certain maître chien.

Bientôt, la musique s'arrêta pour changer de nouveau et tout le monde se mit à crier d'une même voix :

- TAPEZ DANS VOS MAINS ET TOUNEZ-VOUS !

Naruto pivota gracieusement jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les mains de quelqu'un d'autre sur ses hanches. Il se retourna pour découvrir son nouveau partenaire. Il leva lentement les yeux et son sourire se fana immédiatement quand il vit qui c'était.

- Salut Dobe. Je t'ai manqué ?

**A suivre…**

* * *

><p><strong>* <strong>A l'origine la robe était couleur spaghetti bolognaise

**Rendez-vous dans quinze jours. **


	8. CH7 Tournez la bouteille

**Je préfère le redire une nouvelle fois. Et le referais pour chaque chapitre. **

Il s'agit ici d'une histoire contient du** Yaoi, Slash, Lemon & Co… **bref une véritable relation** Homosexuelle **avec tout ce qui va avec !

**Couple/Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à notre vénéré Masashi Kishimoto. **De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.

**DE PLUS, **il s'agit ici d'une** traduction **d'une fiction écrite par** Rikouchan **portant le même titre.

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>RAR <strong>

**Gayel:** mdr! En effet, ce Sasu-dominateur et ce Naru-soumit illumine notre imagination. ^^ Merci beaucoup.

**brany:** Merci beaucoup! ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a bien une suite et fin puisque la traduction est terminée. Tout est dit dans la petite note en avant propos. Quant aux suites des aventures de nos deux boureaux des coeurs, tu ne seras pas déçu. -_^ A bientôt.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Tourne la bouteille<strong>

* * *

><p>- T-Toi…<p>

Ne pouvait que bégayer le pauvre blond après avoir regardé son inattendu partenaire durant presque dix secondes. Il était trop perdu à cet instant. Tellement de choses traversaient son petit esprit en une seule fois. Cependant, une petite partie en lui lui hurlait _Oh Mon Dieu ! Il est trop SEXY !_

Sasuke portrait un pantalon noir serré avec des chaînes qui pendaient vers le bas et une longue chemise de cuir noir à col dégrafée, laissant apparaître son torse blanc et musculeux.

Sasuke sourit narquoisement et le rapprocha de lui par la taille mais s'aperçut que son dobe avait rapidement posé ses mains sur son torse pour l'en empêcher. Ils reprirent alors leur danse, se déhanchant comme les autres.

- Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Grogna furieusement Naruto.

Sasuke ignora la question et rapprocha son visage.

- Tu es très sexy. _Et aussi tellement appétissant. __Hehe, je pourrais presque te dévorer sur le champ. _

Naruto frissonna légèrement quand il vit l'Uchiha se lécher les lèvres. _C'est vraiment un enfoiré pervers sadique._ Cependant, il garda un visage impassible à l'exception d'un froncement de sourcils.

- N'essaye pas de changer de sujet Teme! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Sasuke soupira. Naruto pouvait être extrêmement têtu quelque fois. Mais il était ainsi.

- Baka Dobe. Quelle question stupide! C'est évident que c'est Sakura qui m'a invité. Naruto embarrassé sentit son visage le brûler.

_Merde! Il m'a eut. Eh!_

- Alors c-comment se fait-il que je ne t'ai pas vu du tout depuis que tu es arrivé ici? Demanda-t-il, essayant de couvrir sa gêne.

Sasuke ricana._ Il est trop adorable à chaque fois qu'il essaye de cacher son rougissement comme ça. _

- Ohhh… tu pensais à moi tout ce temps? Roucoula-t-il faisant rougir Naruto encore plus.

- Pervers! Ne te fais pas de fausses idées. Pourquoi est-ce que je penserais à toi d'ailleurs? Grogna le blond faisant sourire davantage l'Uchiha qui le rapprocha encore plus près de lui.

- Bien sûr que tu le fais Naru-chan. Sinon, pourquoi m'aurais-tu recherché à la minute ou tu es arrivé, hmm ? Naruto flancha un peu à la tonalité sexy.

- Répond juste à la question que je t'ai posé plus tôt Teme. Et arrête de toucher mon cul!

- En fait, je suis arrivé ici beaucoup plus tôt que toi. J'ai dit à Sakura d'y aller en éclaireuse pendant que de mon côté j'allais patienter dans la salle de bain, répondit Sasuke sans gêne, les mains toujours posées sur les fesses de Naruto.

Naruto les chassa en claquant dessus pour les éloigner de ses fesses avant de demander.

- La salle de bain ?

Sasuke ricana légèrement et remit ses mains autour de sa taille.

- Quoi? Ne me dis pas que tu veux savoir ce que je faisais dans la salle de bain ? Le taquina Sasuke rendant Naruto aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- N-Non! Comme si je m'intéressais à ce que tu faisais dans la salle de bain! Je m'en tamponne complètement ! Hurla-t-il en répondant au bâtard souriant.

Finalement la musique se termina et les acclamations et applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Naruto, qui avait complètement oublié leur chaude conversation les rejoignit joyeusement. Tout le monde étreignait son partenaire, lui disant 'Bonne Danse'. Ne se souciant pas de savoir s'il s'agissait d'un garçon ou d'une fille.

Naruto se mêla à l'euphorie enlaçant sans s'en rendre compte son partenaire. Au plus grand Bonheur de Sasuke, bien sûr.

L'idiot mit près de cinq secondes pour réaliser qui il enlaçait. Son visage recommença à se réchauffer et il se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte.

_Oh merde! Pourquoi je L'ai enlacé ! _

Il chancela tout en reculant de quelques pas et fixa l'Uchiha, qui ricanait. Sasuke secoua la tête et se positionna à côté de lui, effleurant son épaule de la sienne.

- Hn. Je savais que tu me voulais, souffla-t-il assez fort pour seul Naruto puisse l'entendre. Le blond trembla légèrement et se mit à grogner en retour.

- Dans tes rêves Teme.

Sasuke se contenta de sourire et de s'en aller.

- Très bien tout le monde! Passons au jeu suivant ! Hurla Sakura.

- Eh? A quoi est-ce qu'on va jouer ? Demanda Kiba.

Sakura et Ino sourirent malicieusement au maître chien, lui faisant avoir des sueurs froides.

- On … va… jouer à…

Tout le monde les regarda curieusement, n'aimant pas tout à coup le ton qu'elles prenaient.

- Tourner la bouteille…

Les deux filles se mirent à chuchoter vivement envoyant à tout le monde des frissons dans le bas de leur colonne vertébrale. A l'exception bien sûr de Sasuke, Gaara, Neji et Shino.

- Ok tout le monde! Faite un grand cercle et Sakura va expliquer le jeu, ordonna Ino pendant que tout le monde s'exécutait.

Une fois le cercle formé, tous s'assirent au sol silencieusement.

- Le jeu est très simple. Tout ce que vous devez faire c'est tourner la bouteille et quand elle s'arrêtera devant une personne… vous devrez l'embrasser, il ou elle, sur les lèvres ! Dit Sakura en souriant radieusement à tous ses amis, qui semblaient quant à eux assez désorientés après cette annonce, et en en faisant rougir quelque uns.

- Euh… S-Sakura-chan… tu e-es vraiment sérieuse quand tu dis ca? Demanda nerveusement Naruto.

**- **Bien sûr que je le suis! Et si l'un d'entre vous se dérobe face au baiser… menaça Sakura en faisant craquer ses poings, faisant déglutir tout le monde de peur. N'oubliez pas que Sakura avait une force monstrueuse, après tout, elle n'est pas l'élève de Tsunade pour rien.

Satisfaite, Ino sourit à sa meilleure amie. Tout le monde y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de se rétracter avec Sakura à ses côtés.

**- **Alors, tout le monde est prêt ? Ino mit une bouteille en verre vide sur le sol. Tout le monde déglutit une fois de plus mais acquiesça.

- Ah oui! Avant que j'oublie, la personne qui a été embrassé a le droit de choisir la prochaine personne qui tournera la bouteille. OK ! On y va ! Qui veut commencer le premier?

Ino regarda fit un tour d'horizon, mais aucun volontaire.

Lee leva alors la main.

- Moi, Rock Lee, serait honoré de commencer le premier ! Fit-il amenant des sueurs froides à tout le monde.

Lee toucha la bouteille au sol et la fit tourner. La tension était palpable dans toute la pièce tandis que tous les yeux étaient fixés intensément la bouteille, qui tournoyait.

Lentement, très lentement, la bouteille ralentit avant de finalement s'arrêter et de désigner… Neji.

Tous regardèrent Neji avec des yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes.

- Vous devez plaisanter ! Articula-t-il difficilement.

Lee se leva et s'avança vers Neji, qui de son côté s'éloignait de lui en rampant. Les filles piquèrent des fards énormes pendant que les garçons, eux devenaient aussi pâles que des fantômes, semblant blanchir à chaque seconde.

- Ne t'avise pas de venir près de moi ! Hurla Neji à Lee.

- Je suis désolé mon rival! Mais pour l'amour de ma ravissante fleur de cerisier, je dois le faire !

Sur ce, Lee sauta sur Neji le coinçant au sol. Le brun lutta contre sa poigne mortelle. Il pouvait sentir sa peau pâle se réchauffer et devenir d'un rouge profond pendant que Lee se penchait lentement à la rencontre de ses lèvres.

Toutes les filles poussèrent des cris perçants quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent alors que de leur côté les garçons regardaient la scène avec horreur. Malheureusement, le baiser ne dura que deux secondes avant que Neji éjecte Lee. Il se tint la gorge et toussa rauquement, comme s'il venait de boire du poison. Lee leva la main et tendit son pouce à Sakura, lui amenant une goutte de sueur, mais celle-ci lui rendit son sourire.

- Alors Neji, qui veux-tu désigner pour le prochain tour? Demanda Ino.

Le brun la regarda mais répondit néanmoins.

- Shikamaru.

- Tsss. Quelle galère!

Shikamaru toucha et fit tourner la bouteille. Une fois encore, tous les yeux furent rivés sur la bouteille mobile.

Finalement, elle s'arrêta sur… Ino. Shikamaru et Ino rougirent tous les deux vivement. Les filles se mirent à acclamer la blonde pendant que de leur côté, les garçons taquinaient le génie.

- Shikamaru, sale bâtard chanceux! Lui cria Kiba en lui donnant un petit coup de coude. Shikamaru baissa la tête pour essayer de cacher son rougissement.

**- **Allez Shikamaru! Embrasse la! Hurla Naruto tout excité avant de le pousser vers Ino.

L'ananas trébucha tombant en avant, faisant que son visage frôlait celui d'Ino et maudit Naruto intérieurement.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et regarda Ino. _Tsss ! __Quelle galère._ _Bon fais-le, comme ça on n'en parle plus_. Ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux tandis qu'il se rapprochait à la rencontre des lèvres de la jeune fille, pour enfin l'embrasser. Les filles regardèrent la scène avec une certaine admiration mêlée de crainte.

Ils s'embrassèrent environ sept secondes avant de se séparer. Tout le monde les applaudit tandis qu'ils baissaient la tête, rougissants.

- Oi Ino-La-Truie! Redescend sur Terre (1) ! C'est à toi de choisir qui va être le suivant ? La taquina Sakura, ce qui lui valu un regard furieux.

- Tais-toi grand-front! Je le sais, et je choisis… dit-elle en regardant tout autour, quand finalement elle trouva sa cible.

- Naruto, désigna-t-elle en souriant.

Naruto déglutit et tourna la bouteille.

_S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît! Tout le monde sauf Sasuke !_ Priait-il intérieurement.

La bouteille tournait et tournait encore attirant une nouvelle fois tous les yeux sur elle, même Sasuke la regardait avec attention. Une goutte de sueur coula du front de Naruto tandis que la bouteille commençait à ralentir.

S'arrêtant finalement sur… Hinata.

- YATTA! Hurla Naruto joyeusement, ce qui lui valu un regard déconcerté de tous.

Hinata se mit à rougir de manière incontrôlable tandis que Kiba fulminait à côté d'elle. Naruto avait été si excité que la bouteille n'ait pas désigné Sasuke qu'il avait complètement oublié que Hinata était l'actuelle petite-amie de Kiba.

- C'était quoi ce YATTA Naruto ? Grogna Kiba férocement au blond joyeux.

Naruto regarda son ami avant de réaliser.

- Oups! Hehe! Désolé mec. J'avais presque oublié qu'elle était ta petite-amie, répondit-il en souriant timidement en se grattant le dos de sa tête.

- On peut passer à autre chose? On perd du temps, là. Tsss ! Quelle galère, se plaignit Shikamaru alors que tout le monde hochait la tête montrant leur accord.

Naruto soupira et lança un regard d'excuse à Kiba, avant de s'avancer vers Hinata. Comme il se penchait vers la jeune fille, il sentit soudainement deux paires d'yeux le fixaient dans le dos si intensément que cela lui le fit frissonner légèrement. Il haussa les épaules et embrassa rapidement ses lèvres, dans un chaste baiser bien sûr. Hinata glapit un peu quand elle sentit les lèvres de son ex-béguin sur les siennes et piqua un fard qui s'étendit jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Tous voulurent les acclamer mais changèrent vite d'avis lorsqu'ils remarquèrent un Kiba rageur. Ils notèrent aussi que le maître chien n'était pas le seul, ils pouvaient sentir une aura puissante et effrayante venir de notre cher Uchiha.

Sasuke sentit son sang bouillir pendant qu'il regardait son bien-aimé kitsune embrasser la Hyuuga.

_QUELLE STUPIDE GARCE ! COMMENT OSE-T-ELLE EMBRASSER MON NARU-CHAN! JE SUIS LE SEUL A POUVOIR L'EMBRASSER BON SANG!_

Il serra son poing fermement. Kankuro et Choji qui étaient tous deux assis à côté de lui, s'éloignèrent curieusement de l'Uchiha furieux. Kankuro regarda Choji et articula silencieusement « Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec lui ? » lui faisant hausser les épaules, indiquant qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

Après ce chaste baiser, Naruto retourna lentement à sa place. Hinata était encore en train de rougir de manière incontrôlable, tandis que Kiba rageait. Sasuke, quant à lui, fulminait toujours dans son coin lançant des regards aiguisés comme des poignards à la Hyuuga qui avait volé le baiser de son Naru-chan.

- Ok Hinata! C'est ton tour! Fit Sakura en rompant le silence. _Mieux vaut continuer avant que Kiba ou Sasuke-kun deviennent de vrai fous furieux! _

- O-Oh… ok…

Hinata regarda tout autour croisant finalement le regard de l'Uchiha. Elle faillit pousser un cri lorsqu'elle vit que l'Uchiha la fixait droit dans les yeux. _I-Il est effrayant. Euh… P-peut être qu'il veut jouer lui aussi. _Pensait-elle.

- S-Sasuke-kun, bégaya-t-elle timidement.

Sasuke continua à la fixer la faisant se dandiner inconfortablement de sa place.

- Oi Uchiha! Arrête de fixer Hinata et tourne la bouteille, mec! Hurla Kiba en mettant un bras autour des épaules de Hinata pour la réconforter.

Le pauvre maître-chien trembla légèrement quand Sasuke tourna soudainement la tête, lui lançant un regard mortel. _Putain, mais c'est quoi son problème ?_

Sasuke posa sa main sur la bouteille et leva les yeux vers Naruto. Le blond s'agita lorsqu'il vit la lueur dans les yeux de l'Uchiha et sentit ses sens l'avertir _DANGER ! __DANGER ! __DANGER !_ Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas faire un seul mouvement de sa place. Sasuke eut un sourire satisfait et tourna la bouteille.

La bouteille tournait si rapidement que tout le monde agrippait fermement son vêtement, crispé en la regardant attentivement. Le cœur de Naruto battait à chaque seconde pendant qu'il la regardait tourner. _Faites que ce ne soit pas moi. Faites que ce ne soit pas moi. _Continuait-il de prier répétant encore et encore le même mantra.

Finalement, la bouteille commença à ralentir, pointant à présent Temari… Shino… Lee… Tenten… Gaara… Ino… Sakura.

_YATTA! Sasu__ke doit embrasser Sakura! PAS MOI! WowwooW !_ Naruto était quasiment déjà en train de crier de joie dans son esprit.

Malheureusement, la bouteille ne s'arrêta pas sur Sakura et continua à tourner très, très, très lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête droit sur… Lui.

La mâchoire de Naruto se décrocha et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc._ Oh non. _

Sasuke sourit d'un air narquois lorsqu'il vit la réaction de son Dobe._ Oh oui. _

Personne ne disait un mot, regardant uniquement la scène. Une petite teinte de rosée naquit sur chacun de leurs visages. Les filles tentaient difficilement de se retenir de hurler, tandis que les garçons essayaient de ne pas rire.

Sasuke se leva lentement et s'avança vers le blond, souriant joyeusement face à son prix.

Naruto continua à ramper en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos touche quelque chose. Il tourna la tête et vit que c'était le mur. Ce qui signifiait… un cul-de-sac. _Oh oh._

Il eut alors la sensation d'une ombre planant au-dessus lui. Il leva les yeux lentement et vit l'Uchiha avec un sourire prédateur. En quelques secondes, Sasuke l'avait plaqué contre le mur et s'était mit à califourchon sur lui. Puis avant qu'il puisse protester une paire de lèvres chaudes s'écrasa sur les siennes. C'était la quatrième fois que l'Uchiha l'embrassait.

Sasuke embrassa le blond durement, fougueusement et avec envie. Naruto se débattait sous lui, il voulait que tout cela s'arrête. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ! Ils nous regardent pour l'amour du ciel ! _

Il tourna brusquement sa tête sur le côté et rompit le baiser.

- Teme, ils regardent ! Siffla Naruto.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils furieux que Naruto ait brisé le baiser.

- Et alors ? Siffla-t-il avant de retourner réclamer à nouveau les lèvres gonflées du blond, le faisant gémir cette fois-ci.

Sur le sol derrière, les filles hurlaient et applaudissaient avec enthousiasme et les garçons rougissaient face à la scène. Personne ne pouvait nier que c'était 'CHAUD'. Après un certain temps, les applaudissements et piaillements perçants disparurent mais… ils s'embrassaient toujours. Sakura regarda sa montre, trente secondes s'étaient déjà écoulées.

Dix secondes plus tard, ils rompirent finalement le baiser pour de bon, à bout de souffle, et plus particulièrement Naruto. Une fois qu'il fut calmé, il remarqua le silence dans la pièce. Lentement, il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Sasuke et trouva tous ses amis en train de les fixer, une expression indescriptible sur le visage, et se maudit intérieurement.

_Kuso! Il l'a encore fait! Devant tous mes amis en plus! Raaahh… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit toujours ruiner ma vie ? Bon sang! Je ne vais jamais reprendre ma vie comme avant._

Naruto ferma les yeux et serra les poings fermement. Il se sentait à la fois gêné et frustré et savait qu'il était près à exploser à tout moment.

Tout le monde regardait encore le couple silencieusement. A l'heure actuelle, personne n'aurait pu savoir ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de chacun. Encore une fois, notre héros, Kiba, fut celui qui rompit le silence.

- Umm…Naru-

- ARRGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Soudain, Naruto repoussa l'Uchiha si fort que le brun vola à travers la salle et heurta le mur opposé. Il se leva rapidement, courut vers la porte, l'ouvrit et la referma en la claquant en continuant d'hurler sur le chemin.

Tout le monde était à présent stupéfait face à la scène. Ils se retournèrent ensuite pour regarder l'Uchiha grimaçant qui marmonnait dans sa barbe. _Stupide Dobe. Tu n'avais pas à me pousser si fort._

Il se leva lentement et s'épousseta avant de marcher vers la porte. Il ne lança aucun regard en arrière, se contentant juste d'ouvrir la porte et sortir de la maison à la recherche de son kitsune.

Dès que la porte se referma en claquant à nouveau, un sourire démoniaque apparut sur le visage de notre chère Sakura, qui excitée, sauta de sa place amenant tous les regards sur elle.

- AH! Vous voyez ! Je vous ai dit que Sasuke avait fait quelque chose à Naruto mais vous tous ne m'avez pas cru! En voici la preuve !

- Quelle preuve? Il l'a seulement embrassé, lui rétorqua Ino.

- Mais il l'a embrassé pendant plus de vingt secondes. En fait, ils se sont embrassés pendant presque cinquante secondes. N'est-ce pas considérer comme une preuve à part entière ? Répondit Sakura à Ino.

Personne ne disait un mot afin de protester. Sakura sourit triomphalement quand elle vit qu'elle avait déjà gagné.

- Très bien! Vu que vous avez perdu le pari les gars, par ici la monnaie!

Tout le monde grogna doucement tout en sortant leur portefeuille et remettant l'argent à Sakura. Ino était à moitié renfrognée vis-à-vis de son amie vu qu'elle devait payer le double. Sakura fit un sourire victorieux à tous, alors que son moi intérieur hurlait joyeusement. _YEAH! Je vais devenir riche en un rien de temps! Bon sang, je devrais faire ça plus souvent ! _

Sakura regarda rêveusement tout l'argent qu'elle avait gagné et qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Elle pourrait acheter ce qu'elle voudrait avec cette montagne de billets. A partir de cet instant, elle se nota mentalement de parier plus souvent. C'était un des inconvénients d'être l'élève de Tsunade.

Après avoir collecté et mit tout l'argent dans son porte-monnaie, elle regarda à nouveau ses amis et sourit d'un air sinistre.

- Alors, qui veut parier que Sasuke-kun sera au-dessus cette nuit?

**A suivre…**

* * *

><p>"Don't get over wrapped up yet!" Sakura demande en fait à une Ino, vraisemblablement trop excitée de se calmer et d'atterrir pour empêcher les faux espoirs (par exemple), etc…<p>

**Bon ben, vous connaissez le refrain… à dans quinze jours !**


	9. CH8 Alors je suis gay?

**Je préfère le redire une nouvelle fois. Et le referais pour chaque chapitre. **

Il s'agit ici d'une histoire contient du** Yaoi, Slash, Lemon & Co… **bref une véritable relation** Homosexuelle **avec tout ce qui va avec !

**Couple/Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à notre vénéré Masashi Kishimoto. **De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.

**DE PLUS, **il s'agit ici d'une** traduction **d'une fiction écrite par** Rikouchan **portant le même titre.

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>RAR<strong>

**mia:** les dates de publications se trouvent dans mon profil ainsi qu'au tout début de la fiction et à chaque fin de chapitre. Stp, lis les notes en gras ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Je suis Gay ?<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto courait, courait et courait encore. Le fait qu'il ne savait pas où il allait ne le gênait aucunement.<p>

Il se sentait à la fois confus, en colère, contrarié, gêné, embarrassé, il ne savait plus. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, voila qu'à présent il sentait … nauséeux.

_Stupide Sasuke. C'est entièrement ta faute si je suis comme ca ! Je te maudis ! _

Cependant, une part de lui ne voulait pas blâmer l'Uchiha. Lui aussi avait sa part de responsabilité pour s'être presque pâmer, soumis à lui.

Finalement il ralentit son allure et s'arrêta au milieu de la rue. Soudainement, il sentit quelque chose frapper légèrement le haut de sa tête. Il la releva en l'inclinant lentement, levant les yeux et regarda le ciel sombre, voyant des gouttelettes d'eau tomber du ciel. La pluie commença alors à s'abattre lourdement.

Naruto se tenait là, laissant ses vêtements se mouiller mais il s'en fichait royalement. C'était vraiment rafraîchissant et c'était quelque chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment même. Il ferma les yeux et laissa la pluie continuait à tomber sur lui.

_Il est là… _

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux quand il sentit un chakra familier à trois mètres derrière lui. Il déglutit alors qu'il pouvait sentir une paire d'yeux le fixant intensément dans le dos. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qui c'était.

Sans un regard en arrière, Naruto sprinta loin de la silhouette.

Sasuke sourit de façon menaçante face à la fuite de sa proie.

- Comme je l'ai dis mon amour, tu peux courir mais tu ne peux pas te cacher.

Sur ce, il activa son sharingan et la chasse commença.

Naruto pouvait sentir Sasuke non loin derrière lui.

- Kuso ! Jura-t-il à haute voix. Il ne savait pas ou il allait mais il continuait à courir.

Sasuke souriait en pensant qu'il aurait bientôt son renard. Il savait déjà qu'il allait gagner. Il augmenta alors son allure.

Naruto sentit son prédateur se rapprocher de lui dangereusement.

_MERDE !_ S'écria-t-il intérieurement en accélérant aussi sa vitesse.

Sasuke, amusé, ricana quand il vit son dobe augmenter l'allure.

- Oh mon adorable petit renard. Tu sais pour sûr comment faire bouillir mon sang. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi je te désire autant.

Naruto courait à travers les bois en soufflant et haletant. Il ne savait pas combien de temps encore ses jambes allaient pouvoir tenir. Il n'avait jamais autant courut de sa vie et commençait lentement mais sûrement à fatiguer. Même son énorme capacité d'endurance avait atteint sa limite.

Sa vision devenait floue et la pluie n'aidait pas du tout. Il sentit que sa joue gauche avait été coupée par une petite branche. Le sang coulait lentement vers le bas de celle-ci, mais il l'ignora et continua à courir.

Naruto réalisa bientôt qu'il n'était plus suivit. Il n'arrivait plus sentir le chakra de Sasuke autour de lui. Il regarda en arrière et ne trouva aucune trace d'un Uchiha le poursuivant mais il ne s'arrêta quand même pas de courir.

_Tsss ! Je ne peux pas relâcher ma garde maintenant. Cet enfoiré pourrait avoir caché son chakra. _

Il tourna alors de nouveau la tête vers l'avant quand soudainement il repéra une silhouette immobile qui se tenait debout seulement à quelques mètres devant lui. Naruto plissa les yeux en se concentrant durement sur la silhouette, et réalisa alors qui c'était.

_CA DOIT ETRE UNE BLAGUE !_ Hurla-t-il intérieurement. Oh oui, la silhouette n'était autre qu'un Uchiha tout sourire, les bras largement ouverts qui semblait lui dire à cet instant _'viens voir papa !'_

Naruto tenta de ralentir son allure mais il était déjà trop tard et le percuta violemment, atterrissant directement dans les bras de l'Uchiha.

Heureusement, Sasuke réussit à les empêcher de tomber et son dos cogna contre un arbre, le faisant légèrement grimacer sous l'impact. Non pas qu'il allait se plaindre, en fait, ce qui l'importait à présent était la présence d'un magnifique blond dans ses bras.

Naruto gémit alors qu'il tentait de se redresser.

_Ouahhh… qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? _

Le blond se sentit alors être pressé contre quelque chose qui n'était ni dur ni mou. Lentement, il releva la tête et vit deux yeux familiers de couleur obsidienne qui le regardait avec concupiscence.

- Je t'ai attrapé. Maintenant tu dois payer le prix.

- QUOI ! Depuis quand on était d'accord pour ça ? Lui hurla Naruto en commençant par se débattre.

Sasuke l'ignora et se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres en regardant fixement un Naruto mouillé dans ses bras. Il pouvait voir sous la chemise blanche humide qui collait sa peau les muscles fins, rendant le blond encore plus délicieusement désirable. Sa chevelure dorée et humide s'était collée autour de son visage angélique créant une allure féminine et sexy.

Naruto n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont Sasuke le lorgnait, et glapit de surprise quand il sentit une main expérimentée tâtonner ses fesses pendant que l'autre se glissait sous sa chemise, la soulevant doucement.

_Oh non ! Oh non ! Il va me violer ! _

Soudain il eut une idée. Sa bouche grimaça un sourire. Sasuke arrêta immédiatement de molester son dobe et le regarda bizarrement.

Naruto leva les mains et commença à faire son plus célèbre sceau. Il regarda l'Uchiha confus et lui sourit méchamment avant de crier.

- Mange ca ENFOIRE ! Kage Bushin no Jutsu !

Dix clones de Naruto apparurent un peu partout autour d'eux et attaquèrent Sasuke. Le véritable Naruto en profita pour s'échapper de l'Uchiha qui était trop occupé à éviter les attaques. Dès qu'il réussit à s'extirper de la poigne possessive, lui et ses clones se mirent à courir dans des différentes directions.

Sasuke soupira. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et humides et ricana.

- Très intéressant dobe. Très intéressant.

_A l'appartement de Naruto…_

(BAM !)

Sitôt rentré, Naruto se retourna et s'appuya contre la porte de son appartement, en haletant lourdement. Il pouvait entendre chaque battement de son cœur. Son corps entier était douloureux, et particulièrement ses jambes. Il n'avait jamais autant courut de sa vie. Finalement ses jambes le lâchèrent et il s'étala sur le plancher en bois.

- Fait chier ! (halète) J'aurais (halète) dû (halète) y penser plus tôt.

Après avoir reprit un semblant de souffle, il s'adossa contre la porte. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de repenser à un certain coéquipier aux cheveux corbeau. Encore.

_Hmmm… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec lui ? Il ne va pas arrêter de me poursuivre jusqu'à ce que je sois à lui ! Beurk, comme si j'allais le faire ! Je ne suis pas un quelconque jouet avec lequel il peut s'amuser !_

_Mais… la façon dont il m'a touché… Personne avant ne m'avait touché comme il l'a fait. En fait, personne ne m'a même jamais embrassé avant en dehors de lui. Et de tous il a fallu que ce soit un mec ! Fait chier ! _

_Je… je ne pige pas pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que de tous il doit me choisir moi ? Par l'enfer ! Toutes les femmes se jettent à ses pieds pour être avec lui ! Et même quelques mecs ! _

_Je veux dire qui ne voudrait pas d'un mec chaud, sexy, cool, beau, puissant… Oh Génial, pourquoi est-ce que je répète ça encore ? Je ne suis pas attiré par cet enfoiré ! Pas même un peu !_

_Attends… que faire s'il… TRES BIEN UZUMAKI ! Arrête là ! Ce n'est pas possible qu'il le soit parce que… parce qu'il s'amuse uniquement avec toi, et c'est tout !_

Naruto soupira tristement.

- En plus, qui aimerait un démon ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Naruto releva brusquement la tête et trouva un Uchiha mouillé, sexy et cool tout sourire debout à un mètre cinquante en face de lui, le regardant droit dans ses magnifiques yeux saphir.

Le blond resta silencieux encore un moment jusqu'à ce que son esprit, qui s'était déconnecté, soit en mesure de refonctionner correctement et lui renvoie l'information. Le fait que son rival était bel et bien présent dans cette pièce avec lui, et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une quelconque illusion.

- Teme ! Comment est-ce tu savais que j'étais ici, et d'ailleurs comment es-tu entré ? Cria Naruto en pointant furieusement l'Uchiha.

- La fenêtre n'était pas fermée. En outre, aurais-tu déjà oublié ma capacité héréditaire, dobe ? Répondit Sasuke simplement. Naruto se frappa mentalement le front de sa stupidité.

_Hein ! Comment ai-je pu oublier ça ? RAAHH ! Baka Naruto ! Tu aurais du savoir que son sharingan pouvait facilement détecter un clone. _

_Fait chier ! Je ferais mieux de me faire un mémo pour me rappeler de fermer toutes les portes et fenêtres à partir de maintenant. _

Sasuke s'avança alors vers le blond. Naruto, remarquant qu'il se rapprochait de lui, se leva précipitamment, ignorant la douleur de ses jambes.

- Arrête-toi là Sasuke ! Contre toute attente, Sasuke s'arrêta effectivement et haussa un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas dobe ?

Naruto prit une profonde inspiration, appelant tout son courage pour régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. Premièrement, il était vraiment fatigué de fuir l'èmement, il était perdu avec ses sentiments et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était d'être prit pour un jouet. Enfin, le dernier, et probablement le plus inquiétant de tout, était sa sexualité, peu importe qu'il soit gay ou non.

Naruto ouvrit alors soudainement les yeux et regarda fixement les deux onyx sombres pour lui indiquer que cette fois il était sérieux et n'allait plus tourner autour du pot.

- Sasuke. Tout ca doit s'arrêter.

Il n'y avait aucun réaction de l'Uchiha mais Naruto savait qu'il avait entendu, alors il continua.

- Ecoute. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me fais tout ça mais je veux vraiment _vraiment_ que tu arrêtes. Je ne veux pas être une chose avec laquelle tu joues et que tu peux jeter après l'avoir utilisée.

Il s'arrêta pendant un moment pour voir si son discours avait provoqué une quelque réaction.

Aucune.

Naruto soupira de frustration et passa sa main dans ses mèches blondes humides. _Sale entêté de merde !_

- Ecoute. Il y a plein d'autres personnes dehors qui n'attendent qu'un geste pour se jeter à tes pieds et prêtes à être molestées par toi ou même coucher avec toi ! Pourquoi ne les choisis-tu pas ? Pourquoi moi ? Est-ce que tu sais qu'en me choisissant, tu perdras un de tes buts. Le fait est que je ne peux pas te faire d'héritier ! Tu as besoin d'une femme pour faire ça, et aux dernières nouvelles je n'en suis pas une.

Alors qu'il disait cela, Naruto ressentit une pointe de douleur quelque part dans son cœur. Mais c'était la vérité de toute façon.

Sasuke était resté silencieux et n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce de sa place.

Naruto s'avança vers l'Uchiha jusqu'à ce que trente centimètres ne les séparent l'un de l'autre.

- Tu sais Sasuke. C'est mieux que tu arrêtes tout ça et que tu ailles te trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui sera mieux dans ton trip que moi et qui sera ravi de jouer à ton jeu. Laisse-moi en dehors de ça, ok ? Et je te le dis encore pour la dernière fois, je... ne suis pas… gay !

- Menteur. Un faible murmure était sortit de la bouche du brun.

- Eh ? Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté confus.

- Hehehe ! Tu es un excellent menteur Naruto. Sasuke lui souriait d'un air suffisant.

Finalement Naruto craqua et s'écria furieusement contre lui.

- QU'EST-CE TU VEUX DIRE PAR LA UCHIHA ?

- Tu m'as entendu. Tu… es… un… menteur.

Naruto avait atteint une colère sans précédent.

- JE VAIS TE TUER ENFOIRE !

Là-dessus, il plaqua durement son coéquipier sur le sol, les faisant tout deux rouler ensemble sur le plancher du salon. Naruto essayait de frapper droit dans le visage souriant mais soit il était bloqué soit il le manquait. Sasuke ne pouvait être plus heureux, faire atteindre le point de rupture du dobe ou l'énerver était un de ses passe-temps favoris. C'était un sadique après tout, après son frère bien sûr.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Naruto réussit finalement à reprendre le dessus et coinça les deux mains de Sasuke en bas. Celui-ci ricana alors même qu'il était en dessous.

- Aww… mon petit Naru-chan veut faire ressortir le meilleur de moi. Eh bien on peut toujours arranger ça, taquina-t-il.

Son sourire se fana immédiatement lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide glisser sur ses joues. Il pensa tout d'abord que c'était les gouttelettes d'eau qui tombaient des mèches mouillées du blond, mais ce n'était pas le cas. _Qu'est-ce que… ? Ce sont des larmes ?_

Il regarda de plus près remarquant les tremblements de la mâchoire du blond. En effet, il était choqué. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi, Naruto n'avait jamais pleuré devant lui auparavant. Ses magnifiques yeux saphir, ceux qu'il aimait tant regarder étaient troubles et voilés. Ils n'étaient plus clairs non plus, comme s'ils avaient perdu de leur éclat.

- Teme. (sanglot) Pourquoi est-ce que tu me (sanglot) fais ça ?

Naruto vacilla à ces mots alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer. Mais plus il essayait, plus les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues, s'échappant de ses yeux.

- Est-ce tu penses que c'est amusant, hein ? Tu penses que c'est marrant de jouer avec mes sentiments ? Est-ce que tu aimes m'embarrasser devant tout le monde et particulièrement devant mes amis ? Hein ! Je parie que ça te plaît. Je parie que tu aimes ça quand ils se foutent de moi en disant 'Oh regardez ! Naruto est Gay ! Et en plus, il essaye de faire retourner la veste de notre précieux Uchiha aussi !'. Combien de regards méprisables supplémentaires est-ce que tu veux que les villageois m'envoient, hein !

La pression sur les mains de l'Uchiha devint plus légère tandis que Naruto luttait pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin maintenant était qu'il s'effondre devant lui, bien qu'il l'ait presque fait. Sasuke était resté impassible durant tout le monologue écoutant avec attention chaque mot que disait Naruto.

- Sasuke ? Me… hais-tu autant ? Demanda Naruto les nerfs à vif, regardant les yeux obsidiens en quête de réponse.

Tout à coup, le brun inversa leur position, renversant leur corps et le faisant passer cette fois-ci au-dessus. Avant que Naruto n'ait pu hurler, une paire de lèvre s'écrasèrent férocement sur les siennes. Naruto poussait des geignements et essaya d'éloigner Sasuke mais ses deux bras furent coincés. Naruto tourna alors la tête sur le côté, rompant le baiser avec succès.

- A-arrête ça ! Sasuke ! Je ne veux plus de ça !

Sasuke l'attira alors contre sa poitrine et l'enlaça étroitement.

- Naruto.

Naruto continuait à sangloter dans sa poitrine. Sasuke soupira. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait le réconforter à la fin ? Ce n'était pas une attitude très Uchihesque. Par ailleurs, cela ne faisait pas partie de son plan. Il se leva lentement, portant le blond qui pleurait toujours dans ses bras et s'installa sur le canapé le plus proche en le posant sur ses genoux. Il lui frotta le dos avec douceur, le calmant avant de commencer à parler.

- Dobe, je ne pourrais jamais te détester, murmura-t-il doucement à son oreille.

- Menteur. Tu t'amuses juste avec moi, rétorqua Naruto alors qu'il empoignait fermement la chemise de Sasuke.

Sasuke soupira une nouvelle fois. Cela ne faisait vraiment pas partie de son plan. Sérieusement, Naruto pouvait se vanter d'être la personne la plus têtue qu'il avait jamais rencontrée. Le brun prit alors en coupe les deux joues et força le blond à le regarder.

- Tu es tellement têtu, tu sais ça dobe ?

Naruto, confus, le regarda avec ses yeux gonflés, les larmes dévalant encore sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Sasuke sourit et se pencha en avant, pressant ses lèvres contre son front, l'embrassant tendrement.

- Mon petit renard, est-ce que tu penses que je blague quand je dis que je vais te faire mien ? Hmm…

Naruto rougit fortement à la voix rauque.

- T-tu plaisantes juste, pas vrai ?

Lentement Sasuke embrassa la paupière gauche de Naruto et lécha ses larmes. Naruto glapit et ferma les yeux. Sasuke se décala et fit subir le même traitement à la paupière droite pendant qu'il continuait de murmurer.

- Non. Pourquoi est-ce que je plaisanterais sur ce sujet ? Quand je dis que je vais te faire mien… je vais te faire mien. Et je n'abandonnerai pas jusqu'à ce que je te clame finalement mien et uniquement mien.

La pointe de possessivité que Naruto avait noté dans ces paroles murmurées le fit déglutir fortement.

- N'oublies pas, un Uchiha ne ment jamais, ajouta le brun pendant qu'il continuait àembrasser la pointe du nez pendant qu'il caressait avec affection les joues marquées avec ses pouces.

- M-mais, et pour ton clan ! Tu n'as pas besoin de Mmmphh !

Sasuke le coupa plaçant sa bouche sur la sienne, et l'embrassant passionnément. Il mordilla la lèvre inférieure et la suça doucement avant de faire entrer sa langue dans la caverne chaude et sucrée, goûtant chaque recoin.

Naruto miaula alors que l'Uchiha explorait entièrement sa bouche, tournant et suçant sa langue durement. Sasuke inclina sa tête pour approfondir davantage le baiser. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter, totalement intoxiqué qu'il était par le goût enivrant de son renard et en voulait plus. Naruto agrippa fermement sa chemise, se retenant de l'embrasser en retour.

_Oh mon dieu ! C'est trop bon… QUOI ! NON ! Ce n'est pas bon du tout ! Il joue seulement avec tes sentiments ! Oh attends… j'ai oublié qu'un Uchiha ne ment jamais. _

Sasuke rompit peu à peu leur baiser jusqu'à laisser une caresse aérienne, et souffla « Je m'en fiche. »

- Hein ?

Sasuke ricana et embrassa chastement le garçon confus.

- J'avais déjà perdu l'intérêt de faire revivre mon clan.

Naruto s'éloigna immédiatement et le regarda abasourdi.

_Est-ce que je viens bien d'entendre que notre unique survivant héritier bien aimé Uchiha abandonne l'idée de faire revivre son clan ?_

Naruto posa sa main sur le front de Sasuke.

- Tu n'es pas malade, n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke secoua la tête.

- Non.

- M-mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas un de tes buts ? Protesta Naruto.

- Parce que usuratonkachi, j'avais déjà prit ma décision il y a longtemps que je ne voulais pas faire revivre mon clan.

- Mais à propos des villageois ? Ils vont…

Sasuke le coupa.

- Les villageois peuvent se plaindre, se lamenter ou quoi que se soit d'autre, je m'en moque ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de me dire quoi faire ! Ils ne me possèdent quand même pas pour l'amour du ciel !

Naruto haussa un sourcil à cet éclat.

_Eh bien, cette situation ne m'est pas familière. (soupire) Je doute que les villageois soient heureux de voir que leur bien aimé Uchiha est gay. Pire encore, qu'il soit avec le réceptacle de Kyuubi. Ouah Naruto, tu as sûrement la vie la plus intéressante qui n'est jamais existée ! _

- Mais Sasuke… ils ne vont pas être content puisque je suis un…

Mais il fut de nouveau couper par un Sasuke en colère.

- BORDEL NARUTO ! Je m'en fiche que tu sois le réceptacle de Kyuubi ou un démon ! Tu es toi Naruto, le blond incroyablement idiot dont je suis tombé fou amoureux depuis trois putain d'années !

Naruto regarda l'Uchiha enragé, choqué après cette confession.

_Il… m'aime ? Et il ose encore me traiter d'idiot ! Stupide bâtard ! _

Sasuke se maudissait intérieurement pour avoir été le premier à se confesser. Eh bien, comme on dit ce qui est fait est fait. Mais… est-ce que Naruto l'aimerait en retour, de la même manière que lui ?

_Hn. Qui s'en soucie, je dois juste faire en sorte qu'il m'aime moi, et seulement moi. Même si pour cela je dois l'y contraindre par la force. _

Sasuke resserra sa prise autour de la taille fine de Naruto tirant le blond de sa rêverie.

« Sa-Sasuke ! » Appela-t-il avant de se faire couper. Et avant même qu'il s'en rende compte, les lèvres de Sasuke s'étaient écrasées sur les siennes, l'embrassant férocement et possessivement.

- Tu es à moi mon renard. Ton corps, ton âme et ton cœur m'appartiennent, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers, envoyant des éclairs de plaisir parcourir le corps du blond. Naruto gémit doucement, mais intérieurement il souriait.

Une partie de lui était soulagé de savoir que Sasuke ne jouait pas avec lui. En fait, il se sentait heureux qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui l'aime comme il était. Même si cela devait être l'enfoiré pervers Uchiha.

_Alors, est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis gay ? _

Sasuke lécha lentement son menton et le mordit d'un air taquin.

- A moi, grogna-t-il.

_D'accord, là c'était un peut être un peu trop. _

Naruto se racla la gorge.

- Oi Teme. Je te rappelle, tu ne me possèdes pas.

Sasuke lui sourit d'un air satisfait.

- Bien sur que si. Tu m'appartiens depuis le premier jour où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi. Personne d'autre ne peut t'avoir, excepté moi.

- Tsss. Bâtard égoïste ! Répliqua Naruto.

- Seulement pour toi. Après tout, un Uchiha obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. Et je te veux toi et seulement toi, mon magnifique renard.

Naruto fit une grimace dégoûtée face au surnom.

_Beurk… C'est moi ou il me fait passer pour une faible fille_

- Tu es malade.

Sasuke ricana.

- Je sais, et tu m'aimes pour ça.

Il se pencha ensuite et s'appropria à nouveau les lèvres pulpeuses. Oh combien il aimait leur goût.

Naruto haussa les épaules et abandonna, le laissant faire ce qu'il voulait. Le fait est qu'il aimait aussi être embrassé par l'Uchiha peut importe combien il l'avait nié.

_Bien, je l'admets ! Je suis gay ! Ou peut être bisexesuel parce que ça sonne mieux !_

_(soupire) Eh bien je pense qu'il est inutile de continuer à fuir. Ce bâtard sadique va probablement continuer à me pourchasser et me faire plein de choses salaces. _

_Peut être… peut être, que j'apprendrai à l'aimer même si je dois tolérer son coté pervers. Cependant… _

- Umm… Sasuke.

Naruto rompit le baiser, au grand désespoir de Sasuke.

- Hmm ? Sasuke lécha ses lèvres gonflées.

Naruto prit une profonde inspiration, ayant toujours voulu poser cette question puisque maintenant tous les deux avaient une relation.

- Je peux être au-dessus ?

**A suivre…**

* * *

><p><strong>La fin au prochain épisode, ouais je sais c'est très sadique xD <strong>

**Mais bon dites vous que vous avez deux semaines pour vous préparer pour le Lemon -_^ **

**Et tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est de préparer les sceaux et les mouchoirs !**

**A dans deux semaines ^^**


	10. Ch9 Enfin, j'ai gagné

**Je préfère le redire une nouvelle fois. Et le referais pour chaque chapitre. **

Il s'agit ici d'une histoire contient du** Yaoi, Slash, Lemon & Co… **bref une véritable relation** Homosexuelle **avec tout ce qui va avec !

**Couple/Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à notre vénéré Masashi Kishimoto. **De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.

**DE PLUS, **il s'agit ici d'une** traduction **d'une fiction écrite par** Rikouchan **portant le même titre.

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>RAR<strong>

**Ondie-Yoko: **Ahahah. Ne t'inquiète pas, Naru restera bien notre petit blond. Plus de peur que de mal comme on dit xD Car je doute que Sasuke le laisse faire? Mais chut... c'est une surprise. -_^

* * *

><p><strong>Juste un petit message pour vous remercier tous pour vos encouragements et vos reviews, et surtout de votre fidélité (ca fait un peu pub pour émission tv. xD) Merci de m'avoir suivit depuis le début.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>!\Et maintenant, Vous l'attendiez tous et toutes. /!\**

**Juste un conseil : préparez les sceaux et les mouchoirs, voici le Lemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Enfin j'ai gagné<strong>

* * *

><p>- Non.<p>

- QUOI ?

- Tu m'as entendu. Non.

Sasuke souriait au blond fulminant. _Hn. Comme si j'allais le laisser être au dessus. _

- ENFOIRE ! C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui devrais être dessous ? Contra Naruto.

- Parce que mon Naru-chan, tu fais un parfait uke… un excellent uke, ronronna Sasuke avec concupiscence, faisant rougir le pauvre blond comme une vierge. Ce qu'il était en toute honnêteté.

Naruto pestait intérieurement. _Fait chier ! Je ne peux pas laisser ce putain d'enfoiré gagner ! Et je ne jouerais pas la fille ici ! Hors de question ! _

C'est alors, qu'il eut une idée. _Attends une seconde… je le tiens_.

Il descendit soudainement des genoux de Sasuke et se redressa devant l'Uchiha confus.

- Que dirais-tu d'un poker ?

Sasuke leva un de ses sourcils élégamment.

- Ce sera plus juste si le gagnant est au dessus ! Alors ? Suggéra Naruto, rayonnant de bonheur. _Hehehehe ! Stupide Sasuke, tu vas définitivement perdre c'est certain_.

Sasuke sourit, amusé, sachant déjà ce que son blond avait prévu. _Hehe ! La dobe va le regretter. _

- Très bien. Je vais jouer à ton jeu alors, répondit Sasuke avec un air arrogant.

Naruto acquiesça et se dirigea vers le tiroir le plus proche, sortant un jeu de carte.

Sasuke s'installa lui-même confortablement au sol pendant qu'il attendait que Naruto prenne les cartes. Finalement, après que le blond se soit installé devant lui, celui-ci commença à battre les cartes. La pièce entière était silencieuse, seulement coupé par le son des cartes. Une fois que Naruto les leur ai distribuées, ils prirent lentement leurs cartes et les regardèrent silencieusement.

Naruto lut rapidement avec attention ses cartes une fois de plus, sa bouche se tordant lentement dans un sourire et qui devint de plus en plus large. _Haha ! Le gagnant est déjà décidé !_

Il posa ensuite ses cartes et sourit triomphalement à l'Uchiha.

- Hah ! Prends ça bâtard ! Carré ! Voyons voir si tu peux battre quatre reines et un valet, fit Naruto en se moquant de lui et guettant l'air égaré ou mécontent qui devrait se peindre sur le visage de l'Uchiha, malheureusement en vain. A la place, à cet instant le visage de l'Uchiha était impassible, parfaitement illisible spécialement avec sa longue frange le couvrant et les teintes sombres planant dans ses yeux.

Naruto pencha légèrement la tête, se demandant ce qui arrivait à Sasuke. _Euh… il a gagné ou… perdu ? _

Sasuke leva lentement sa main et la passa sur son visage puis pencha la tête vers l'arrière. Naruto continuait à regarder l'Uchiha nerveusement. L'attente lui donnait des frissons et le silence entre eux n'arrangeait en rien la situation, bien au contraire. Finalement Naruto perdit patience.

- Oi Teme ! T'as gagné ou t'as perdu ? Cria-t-il à Sasuke, essayant presque d'attirer son attention.

- Naruto.

Le blond haleta quand Sasuke l'appela soudainement par son nom.

Il s'arrêta un moment puis soupira.

- Tu as gagné.

- E-eh ?

Sasuke révéla ses cartes. C'était une quinte flush. Il avait perdu.

La bouche de Naruto se transforma en un large sourire et il se redressa et acclama joyeusement.

- YATTA ! Je savais que j'avais GAGNE ! Whoohoo ! Je suis au dessus !

Intérieurement, Sasuke souriait malicieusement. _Kukuku… tu ne sais vraiment pas dans quoi tu t'es engagé mon petit renard. _

Sasuke se leva lentement, et attrapa le blond encore en train de sauter. Naruto glapit et se laissa faire, s'appuyant légèrement contre Sasuke quand celui-ci l'attira contre son corps. Une des mains du brun s'agrippa à sa taille fine pendant que, de l'autre, il tenait en coupe son visage.

- Eh bien… pouvons-nous aller dans la chambre à présent, hmm ? Murmura Sasuke d'une voix rauque dans ses oreilles, faisant rougir de manière incontrôlable le blond.

Sasuke passa ensuite sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Naruto, demanda l'entrée. Pour la première fois, le blond ouvrit la bouche de son plein gré et laissa le corbeau le goûter. Sasuke glissa sa langue dans la caverne douce et chaude de sa bouche, savourant le goût enivrant de son kitsune. Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir doucement face aux attentions du jeune homme. La main de Sasuke autour de la taille glissa encore plus loin, allant tâtonner et presser ses fesses fermes sous le jean noir. Naruto gémit bruyamment dans la bouche de Sasuke, lui laissant savoir combien ce qu'il lui faisait était bon.

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus et rompit le baiser.

- La chambre maintenant, grogna-t-il et il hissa Naruto sur son épaule avant de faire le chemin vers la chambre à coucher.

- AHH ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pose-moi à terre TEME ! Hurla Naruto pendant qu'il frappait le dos de Sasuke.

Sasuke se contenta de l'ignorer et fessa son joli fessier.

- AIE ! CONNARD ! Comment oses-tu me fesser ! Je vais de TUER !

Naruto continua à gigoter et se débattre jusqu'à ce que soudainement il soit jeté sur le matelas mou. Sasuke grimpa, lui-aussi et se mit à cheval sur l'autre garçon.

La bouche de Sasuke captura la sienne dans un baiser passionné et commença à presser son bassin contre le sien, gagnant un faible gémissement du blond. Sasuke mordilla ensuite toute surface de peau qui se trouvait sur son chemin jusqu'au délicieux cou laiteux de son kitsune où il enfonça ses dents pointues dans la chair souple.

- Aaa… Sa- Sasukee!

Après l'avoir finalement marqué comme sien, Sasuke descendit plus bas et trouva la fermeture éclair de sa chemise, qu'il prit entre ses dents et qu'il abaissa. Naruto regardait vaguement le plafond tandis que les frissons de plaisir continuaient à parcourir son corps. Il haleta lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de froid toucher ses tétons. Les doigts de Sasuke massaient les ravissants boutons de chair, les tirant et les pinçant avant d'en prendre un dans sa bouche.

- Sasukee… Gémit Naruto faiblement alors que Sasuke faisait tournoyer sa langue autour du téton, le suçant avec force jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne dur et rouge.

Alors qu'il était en train de distraire le blond avec ses tétons, les mains habiles de Sasuke glissèrent discrètement plus bas pour dégrafer le jean et l'ôter lentement avec le boxer.

Une fois qu'il eut enlevé entièrement chaque vêtement du blond, il se pencha et prit un moment pour profiter de l'instant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de baver à la vue de son sublime et sexy renard totalement nu. Des images érotiques défilèrent dans son esprit corrompu. Après toutes ces années d'attente, son rêve devenait réalité. Naruto était enfin à lui et uniquement à lui. Son membre se contracta comme un fou alors qu'il continuait de reluquer le corps sous le sien.

Naruto frissonna légèrement quand il sentit un courant d'air froid parcourir son corps, y compris ses parties sensibles.

_Merde, pourquoi il fait si froid ? Euh… et pourquoi je me sens… j'ai l'impression d'être… à poil_

_Attends une seconde! _

Il abaissa son regard sur lui, pour trouver qu'effectivement, il était aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance.

_Ehhhhh! Q-Quand est-ce qu'il m'a déshabillé ?_

Pire, il n'aimait pas la façon dont Sasuke le regardait, comme un chat qui aurait attrapé un canari. Piquant un fard monumental montrant sa gêne, Naruto saisit rapidement l'oreiller derrière lui et essaya de couvrir son corps nu mais se trouva arrêter par un Uchiha très excité.

- Je ne pense pas Naru-chan, murmura Sasuke d'une voix sombre avant de lui arracher l'oreiller et de le jeter au sol.

Naruto se crispa lorsque ses deux bras furent coincés contre le matelas. Sasuke lui sourit, charmeur, et se jeta à nouveau sur lui pour réclamer ses lèvres souples et délicieuses dans un baiser ardent.

- Teme… mmmph… je pensais que j'étais supposé… mmph… être au dessus ! Grogna d'un air sévère Naruto entre deux baisers.

- Mmm… bientôt mon ange, bientôt… Murmura Sasuke avant d'approfondir le baiser et le rendre plus féroce, suçant et mêlant leurs langues ensembles, amenant plus de salive jusqu'à ce qu'un filet de bave s'écoule lentement de la commissure des lèvres de Naruto.

Sasuke sourit fièrement lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose s'enfoncer dans son estomac. _Il est déjà dur. __Bien. __Il est temps de s'amuser. _

Sasuke rompit le baiser et descendit de plus en plus bas, laissant une traînée de baisers papillon sur la peau hâlée. Il libéra lentement le bras de Naruto, lui donnant la liberté de bouger.

Naruto glapit quand il sentit une main froide sur son membre.

- Sasuke ?

- Ma, ma, tu es déjà dur. Veux-tu que je m'occupe de ça, hm ? Ronronna Sasuke aguicheur en faisant tourner un doigt autour du gland du blond.

- Sasuke… Gémit Naruto lorsque le brun descendit sa main pour masser et presser ses bourses.

Le corps entier de Naruto frissonna d'anticipation. Lorsque la bouche de Sasuke se referma autour de son membre, il rejeta sa tête en arrière presque sur le point de se libérer.

- Ahhh! Sa-Sasukee!

Mais Sasuke n'allait pas lui permettre d'atteindre un orgasme aussi rapidement, étant initialement un grand bâtard sadique, il enroula très lentement sa langue autour du gland de Naruto et de commencer lentement à le sucer avant de faire un mouvement de déglutition pour accentuer le plaisir.

Naruto s'agrippa aux draps du lit jusqu'à ce que ses articulations deviennent blanches, pendant qu'il bougeait ses hanches désespérément, suppliant Sasuke de le conduire à sa libération. Le brun sourit et le laissa finalement venir, enroulant sa langue une fois de plus autour du membre de Naruto, le faisant se tendre et rejeter la tête en arrière, se répandant dans la bouche de Sasuke, qui avala avidement.

Naruto se sentit retomber dans le lit souple, haletant lourdement. Sasuke relâcha lentement le membre mou et se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandise avant de remonter et d'embrasser férocement son blond. Naruto enroula ses bras autour de son cou et se mit à lui rendre son baiser avec autant de passion.

Naruto réalisa bientôt que Sasuke n'avait pas encore enlevé ses vêtements. Il rompit immédiatement le baiser et le regarda.

- Sasuke-yarou! Tu n'as même pas encore enlevé tes affaires.

- Déshabille-moi, alors, l'encouragea Sasuke.

- Avec plaisir.

Sur ce, Naruto inversa leur position, le faisant basculer au-dessus. _Ha ! __Je suis finalement au dessus !_ S'exclama-t-il intérieurement.

Il enleva avec précipitation la chemise de Sasuke et s'arrêta pour regarder le corps élancé à la peau lisse et claire, bien bâti et tout en muscle. Seulement un mot. Magnifique. _Pas étonnant que les femmes le traquent toujours. Il est superbe, un véritable… sexe-symbole. _

Sasuke remarqua que Naruto le reluquait et sourit d'un air satisfait.

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois, dobe? Demanda-t-il d'une voix séduisante avant de ricaner quand il vit son blond rougir légèrement et tourner la tête sur le côté.

- Naru-chan… tu me dois encore une fellation, tu te souviens? Lui rappela Sasuke.

_Merde! Il se souvient encore de ça!_

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure, cette fois-ci il n'y aurait aucun échappatoire. Déglutissant avec peine, il commença à baisser la braguette du pantalon de Sasuke. Après avoir enlevé le vêtement, il put apercevoir le gros renflement à travers le boxer. Une fois ce dernier enlevé, Naruto resta complètement sans voix.

_Oh mon dieu… elle est… elle est… ENORME! _

Sasuke sourit face à l'expression de son kitsune. Ça n'avait pas de prix.

- Allez Naru-chan, j'attends…

Naruto déglutit une fois de plus et prit une profonde inspiration.

_Merde… comment je vais pouvoir faire entrer tout ça dans ma bouche? Ahhh… Bon sang, bon fais-le et on n'en parle plus ! Pense juste que c'est une glace. Ouais, c'est ça une glace…_

Naruto se pencha et prit lentement l'extrémité tendue et suintante du membre imposant de Sasuke dans sa bouche, faisant tourner sa langue sans cesse autour de celui-ci.

Sasuke trembla et rejeta sa tête en arrière, laissant échapper un cri étranglé de plaisir. Mais Naruto continua sa torture en glissant sa langue dans la petite fente du gland et en la faisant tourbillonner autour.

- Oh Dieu Naruto! Nhh… plus… aah… plus !

Naruto engloutit un peu plus l'érection de Sasuke et commença à le sucer avec plus de vigueur, laissant en même temps sa langue masser le dessous de la hampe. C'est alors qu'à ce moment là, l'Uchiha craqua et commença à baiser la bouche de Naruto, empoignant ses cheveux blonds pour garder un semblant d'équilibre. Naruto gémit, envoyant les vibrations qui provoquèrent à l'homme aux cheveux noirs au-dessus de lui un plaisir tel qu'il durcit encore plus, si cela était possible.

Naruto s'étouffa presque quand Sasuke enfonça son membre au fond de sa gorge, continuant ses poussées dans sa bouche. Le blond le sentit se tendre et rejeter soudain sa tête en arrière et pousser un hurlement silencieux.

- A-AHH! NARUTO!

Tout son corps se mit à trembler alors qu'il se libérait dans la bouche de Naruto avant de s'effondrer. Le blond en avala une partie, puis se recula et posa son regard sur Sasuke, qui était déjà en train de l'observer. Naruto lécha le filet de sperme et de salive qui s'écoulait de sa bouche, refaisant durcir instantanément le brun qui trouva le geste extrêmement érotique.

Juste un mot pour décrire le blond…

_Bandant. Et il est tout à moi. _

Sasuke saisit son pantalon qui avait atterri à côté du lit et sortit un tube de lubrifiant d'une de ses poches.

- Euh… Sasuke. Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda avec curiosité Naruto lorsqu'il vit Sasuke fouiller son pantalon.

Sasuke ne répondit pas se contentant de l'embrasser tout en glissant un bras ferme autour de sa taille. Il ouvrit ensuite tranquillement le bouchon et en sortit une grande quantité de gel.

Pendant qu'il était en train de distraire le blond, sa main faisait rapidement son bonhomme de chemin vers les fesses de Naruto et se positionna à l'entrée.

Naruto sursauta presque de surprise quand il sentit deux doigts froids entrer lentement en lui par derrière.

- Qu'est-ce que-?

Avant qu'il puisse enregistrer ce qu'il se passait, Sasuke penchait de nouveau sa tête et l'embrassait férocement.

_Ca ne va pas du tout ! Je pensais que j'étais supposé être au-dessus ! _

En colère et vexé, Naruto plaça ses deux mais sur le torse de l'Uchiha et le repoussa, brisant le baiser dans le processus. Il commença à bouger ses jambes, empêchant les doigts de Sasuke d'aller plus loin.

- Oh non, siffla férocement Sasuke.

Sasuke ne lui donna pas cette chance. Il positionna ses jambes sous les genoux de Naruto et les ouvrit en grand, en prévention des mouvements de lutte du blond tout en poussant ses doigts plus loin.

- Teme! Je… ngh… je pensais que j'étais… ahh… suppose être AU-DESSUS ! Fit un Naruto mi-gémissant mi-grognant à l'Uchiha.

- Tu es au-dessus, répondit simplement Sasuke.

- C-Ce… n'est pas ce que je voulais dire!

La respiration de Naruto eut un accro quand Sasuke frappa la douce tâche à l'intérieur de lui, le faisant gémir bruyamment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire Naru-chan? Tu as seulement dit que tu serais au-dessus si tu gagnais, tu n'as pas dit qui serait le Seme. Souligna Sasuke en souriant d'un air suffisant et en ajoutant un autre doigt.

Naruto voulait répliquer mais le plaisir était insoutenable tandis que Sasuke frappait cet endroit encore et encore. Il serra les poings fermement et retint ses gémissements. Ce qui rendit Sasuke furieux.

_Oh non ! Ne penses pas que tu puisses t'empêcher de gémir, parce que je vais te faire crier mon nom une fois que j'aurais commencé à te prendre ! _

Il sortit ses doigts et saisit le tube de lubrifiant à proximité, s'en versa une pleine poignée et l'appliqua sur son membre palpitant. Il posa ensuite ses deux mains sur la taille de Naruto, le hissa et le positionna sur l'extrémité de son membre.

- O-Oi! A-Attends une seconde, Sasukeee ! Hurla Naruto tout en agrippant le bras de Sasuke afin de retrouver son équilibre.

- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, Naru-chan? Je vais te faire sentir si bien, je te l'assure, répondit Sasuke, charmeur, de sa voix la plus veloutée.

- M-Mais…

Ses mots s'évaporèrent quand Sasuke l'empala sur son membre douloureux. Naruto gémissait de douleur pendant que le membre imposant entrait lentement en lui. C'était pire que les doigts. Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux alors qu'il resserrait son emprise sur le bras de l'Uchiha, y laissant presque un hématome.

- Sa-Sasuke… ca fait m-mal…, geignit doucement Naruto.

- Shhh… ce sera ugh … bientôt fini. Je te le promets…, gémit Sasuke face à l'étroitesse autour de son membre douloureux.

_Merde, il est si serré mais putain qu'est-ce c'est bon! _

Sasuke avança plus loin, mais fit hurler le blond sous la douleur.

- Ça va aller Naru-chan. C'est presque fini, l'apaisa -t-il.

- C'est d-douloureux…

- Je sais, je sais. Mais tu te sentiras mieux après.

Sasuke ressortit lentement avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau, recherchant cette douce tâche à l'intérieur de Naruto. Celui-ci haleta soudainement bruyamment lorsque le brun la frappa de nouveau.

- Ugh-Uwaahh! Sa-Sasukee… gémit bruyamment Naruto.

Sasuke sourit d'un air satisfait et se déhancha, poussant plus loin jusqu'à ce que l'intimité chaude et étroite de Naruto soit entièrement remplit par son membre, faisant hurler au blond son nom.

- Oh mon dieu Naruto… tu es tellement serré! Geignit l'Uchiha en extase.

Sasuke commença à se déhancher plus vite, frappant le plus souvent possible sa prostate, faisant hurler Naruto de plaisir au-delà de son imagination. Naruto se joignit rapidement à lui, poussant ses hanches à la rencontre de celles du brun, se balançant et rejoignant toutes deux en rythme. Toute la pièce fut bientôt remplie par les gémissements et les grognements des deux hommes qui se chevauchaient fougueusement.

Sasuke frappa la tâche de Naruto encore une fois et Naruto se libéra, rejetant sa tête en arrière, son cri de plaisir faisant écho dans la pièce.

- UUWAAHHH! S-SA-SASUKEE!

Après ce nouvel orgasme, Naruto, épuisé, vacilla sur le point de s'effondrer, mais Sasuke n'était pas encore venu. Le brun intervertit leur position, le faisant passer au-dessus et commença à le pilonner comme un fou. Il fit glisser sa main de haut en bas sur le torse du bond, taquinant un téton sans cesse. Naruto se sentit durcir à nouveau alors que Sasuke n'avait même pas encore atteint son deuxième orgasme de la nuit. Naruto enroula ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke et ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'attirant plus près et plus profondément en lui.

Une des mains de Sasuke erra vers le bas jusqu'au membre de Naruto qu'elle commença à caresser lentement. Celui-ci le fit commencer à se crisper face à sa libération imminente. Lui-même n'étant plus très loin. Il mordit et lécha d'un bout à l'autre l'épaule et le cou de Naruto, poussant toujours plus fort. Initiative qui semblait être grandement apprécié d'après les gémissements de Naruto.

Sasuke commença à caresser Naruto de plus en plus vite, ses poussées devenant elles aussi plus violentes. Il frappa une dernière fois sa prostate, et le blond hurla bruyamment alors que son corps frémissait une nouvelle fois en se libérant.

- Oh DIEU! SASUKE!

- Naruto...

Sasuke le suivit après quelques poussées supplémentaires, mordant l'épaule de Naruto, jusqu'au sang avant de lapper avidement tandis que sa semence remplissait le blond, qui commença à s'écouler sur leurs jambes et se répandre sous eux

Ils retombèrent sur le lit moelleux, s'étreignant l'un l'autre, profitant du moment. Puis Sasuke ressortit d'un Naruto dormant déjà à poings fermés. Il resserra son étreinte autour de son renard, le caressa et l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

Il regarda avec fierté la marque qu'il avait fait dans le cou de Naruto durant leur ébat. Naruto lui appartenait officiellement à partir de ce jour.

Sasuke laissa sa main parcourir les mèches blondes douces et soyeuses, et sourit victorieusement.

_J'ai gagné._

_Quelque part à l'extérieur de l'appartement de Naruto … _

Sur le toit d'un autre immeuble voisin qui faisait face à la chambre de Naruto, l'on pouvait voir de nombreuses silhouettes familières, assises, en train de regarder toute la scène.

Les filles assises au premier rang rougissaient et poussaient des cris perçants totalement déchainées. Elles avaient même filmé toute la scène grâce à la caméra de Tenten. Après avoir vu le show gay le plus chaud en direct juste à l'instant, elles avaient toutes décidé de former le premier Fanclub Yaoi à Konoha ! _Yeah ! _

Derrière elles, Sakura et son maître, qui n'était autre que l'Hokage elle-même, Tsunade, étaient occupées à compter l'argent qu'elles avaient gagné de leur pari. La majorité ayant parié que Sasuke serait au-dessus, bien que la situation puisse s'inverser en faveur de Naruto, ayant fini au-dessus mais d'une toute autre façon, bien sûr.

Jiraiya, assis à côté de Tsunade, gribouillait comme un fou dans son carnet de note. Il était si fier de son élève, bien qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Naruto tienne le rôle de la fille dans la relation, mais bon sang, le gamin avait fait le meilleur uke qui est jamais existé, il devait bien l'admettre. Son sourire s'agrandit, en imaginant tout l'argent qu'il allait gagner une fois que son nouveau livre Icha Icha serait sortit, 'Le Icha Icha Yaoi Paradise' !_ Je vais être riche, baby ! _

Les garçons, eux, assis près des filles, rougissaient à qui de mieux et avaient eut beaucoup de mal à contrôler leurs saignements de nez. Chacun d'eux avait au moins vingt boites de mouchoirs à côté d'eux, la plupart étant déjà vide. Derrière eux… se trouvait une grande montagne de mouchoirs ensanglantés, qu'ils avaient jetés après avoir tenté de contenir leurs saignements. Terrible, n'est-ce pas ?

Enfin, nos deux professeurs favoris étaient assis à côté des garçons.

Iruka-sensei était probablement la seule personne perdue à ce moment là. Son innocent petit Naruto, n'était désormais plus aussi innocent, et tout ça grâce à ce maudit Uchiha. De plus, son petit garçon avait perdu sa virginité plus tôt que lui !

Kakashi sensei de son côté souriait comme un idiot sous son marque, continuant d'harceler notre pauvre Iruka-sensei.

- Ne, ne Iru-chan, quand est-ce que ce sera notre tour, ne ?

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

**Voilà, enfin terminé. **

**Encore merci à tout(e)s d'avoir suivi cette histoire, qui j'espère vous a plu, et plus que plu. -_^ **


End file.
